Tales of D'Hoffryn: Sunset
by regertz
Summary: While saddled with the job of tending the discombobulated First Evil, the Lord of all Things Vengeful tells a few tales of his (well, his people's) exploits with some old friends…
1. Chapter 1

"Tales of D'Hoffryn…"

Disclaimer: Would Joss want his name associated with this? I think not...But anyway all BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...Though his brother Mort gets nothing...

Archived at the Cicelyverse page of the Buffy Rebecca verse, .com...

Summary: While saddled with the job of tending the discombobulated First Evil, the Lord of all Things Vengeful tells a few tales of his (well, his people's) exploits with some old friends…

Part II…

Hell…The secure chamber in which the First Evil in her currently somewhat pixilated condition resided under the care of imps in Buffy form…And her storyteller/keeper, the demon lord D'Hoffryn, currently forced by order of the acting CEO of Hell, Warren Mears, into the form of Buffy Summers' past existence, the beauteous Cicely Addams Walthrop...

"So then the stuffed and gutted body of Warren Mears was …" 'Cicely' continued.

"Hanging, drawing, quartering, stuffing, and gutting while alive is not something I think the Slayer is allowed to do." 'Buffy' noted.

"Hell, girl…" 'Cicely' frowned. "We're Slayers, right? We can do as we please…"

"Oh, no…" 'Buffy', wide-eyed. "The Slayer is a force for light and love in a cruel and cynical world. She ensures that evil is punished and good rewarded." Solemn nod.

"That's nice…" 'Cicely' nodded. "But as I said, this was to save our William…" solemn look.

"Well…" 'Buffy' considered. "I suppose in that case…"

A Buffy imp attendant entered in cheerleading costume. Eyeing 'Cicely' carefully…

Hmmn… "Excuse me, Buffy…Another sister from a parallel universe needs my advice."

"Oh…" 'Buffy' eyed Cheerleader Buffy. "Are you battling the fiendish mother of Amy, Buffy?"

'Cicely', hastily nodding…Just go with it, you moron…

"Yes, Buffy…I'll just be a minute." the imp smiled.

"Try mirrors…" 'Buffy' suggested.

"Well…?" 'Cicely' hissed.

"Lord Mears requests an update…"

"Tell him all's well…"

"Actually…I'm lying…" Cheerleader Buffy noted. "He has a direct feed from here, been watching every moment. He wants you to know one more 'gut and stuff Warren' suggestion and you stay 'Cicely'…Contentedly…"

"…And washing his and Angelus' clothes and backsides for all eternity. Contentedly…" she added.

"Fine…I mean, no more 'gut and stuff'…" 'Cicely' sighed.

Out loud…For now…

"He thought you'd agree…" Cheerleader Buffy nodded. Heading for the exit door… "Oh, and Angelus says to tell you he got a good look down your cleveage a few minutes ago. 'Nice goods', he said to say. Goodbye, Buffy…" she waved to the First.

"Goodbye…Tell Amy in your universe she shouldn't do rat in deadly anti-Wican situations. She'll be much happier…And perhaps Willow will go for her instead of Tara…" 'Buffy' waved.

God…You know… 'Cicely' eyed herself in the reflecting pool in the center of the chamber…Pity one can't drown permanently in Hell…I actually don't look half-bad. It is rather nice looking rather…Nice. Lord, Haly never looked quite right in the part…Can't believe she actually fooled William even for the few minutes needed to destroy him…

But what the hell did he see in Buffy after spending time with me? Er, with Cicely…?

"So… Cicely…What else can you tell of William and our past while we wait for our plane tickets…?" 'Buffy' turned to 'Cicely'.

I mean look at these, compared to her little…Hmmn? Oh, right…

"Well…"

"You said there would be tales of our sufferings? Losing an argument with William in a park and then killing Warren to avenge him doesn't sound so…"

"There was the time he saved us. From our darker side…And we completely failed him. Didn't even remember what he'd done…" 'Cicely' noted. "Had a chance to rescue him, muffed it completely…"

"When Glory beat him almost to dust?"

"Worse…"

"When we left him, with soul and insane, in a basement, alone…?"

"Cruel child's play…" 'Cicely' shook her head.

God, how could we have been so…?

Hmmn… 'Cicely' blinked.

"Is insanity contagious in Hell?" 'she' hissed to a Buffy imp attendant in Grecian goddess robes.

"I think Lord Mears is counting on it…" the imp nodded.

"Oh…" wan look from 'Buffy'…

"I must hear…So I can atone…But…Cicely? If I didn't remember, how could you…?"

"Parallel universe, Buffy…Don't even try to puzzle it out, sweetheart. Paradox the size of a major headache…"

"I see…Go on…" 'Buffy' sat on a large flat boulder near the pool…

"Well, about nine months after Spike came to Sunnydale. Just after Angel took his ride to Hell? When Spike was about to leave with your permission…?"

"Leave…Oh…No…Is that the story? Oh…Why didn't I remember and make him stay…?"

"There was a bit more to it, Buf. Vicious evil and cruelty…"

"You mean when I didn't even thank him for helping me save the world from Angelus and the Judge before he left?" sad-eyed stare…

That was terrible… 'Cicely' sighed. The phalanx of Buffy imps in various costumes attending sighed…

Ummn…

"Anyway…This was even worse…"

 **"Sunset…"**

Part I…

"Christ…" Spike eyed the broken fuel gauge. Looking carefully out of the opening in the painted-over windshield at the descending twilight…

Of all the things that could have happened to this beauty of mine…I forget the gas needle is permanently stuck at half-full. And that cars are not 'glass is half full' kinds of people…

Drusilla muttering in her sleep in the back…

And there's another joy. When milady awakens…And if she awakens close enough to Slayerland that it wouldn't be much of a vengeance trek, always a major consideration for one so flighty of mind…So much for my temporary truce…

Well, at least this is one problem not too impossible to rectify…At least not for the current world-saving champion vampire, William the Bloody. Defeater of Angelus and the Judge, with a little help from human bit players…

Though, sadly…Not bit…Would dearly have liked to have a taste of that girl. Ah, well…

Of course cash flow is a minor problem. And given I'm still in Sunnydale environs, I suppose bloody homicide for gas is not a wise option…

After all, I may want to do business with that Slayer again before I kill her…

Still, nothing in our agreement says I can't commit a few minor acts of larceny. There must be an ATM somewhere nearby just waiting for the magic moment when I come crashing in through its door…

Or perhaps a bank…Might pick up some jewelry for Dru from the safety deposit boxes on the way out. A bit of a peace offering…

He opened the door cautiously…Yes, just about dusk…He got out and with great care closed the door. Peering inside…

Yes, sleeping like a drugged and inconvenient baby about to be tossed into the river. Excellent…

A brisk constitutional in the pleasant evening's air…The world's savior getting to savor his heroics, pleasantly nodding and greeting the lower end of the food chain. Hell, surely saving about 6 billion cancels out viciously killing 40,000 or so…

"Is that him?" A brown-haired girl in blouse, sweater vest, slacks eyed the strolling Spike as he set out down the highway, back in the direction from whence he'd just come…

"That's him…" The lord of all things vengeful, glorious in aspect in his battle armor, nodded. His carewornly handsome face expressing a profound mix of emotions. Hopeful triumph, sneering contempt, vicious amusement…A touch of bitter resentment…God, the trouble this little blonde putz and his girl have put me to…

"He's the one who cost Haly her assignment? What's he got?"

"No, not him…And he's got…The Slayer. The same one who cost Haly her assignment, so look out…"

"The vampiress in the car is…?"

"No, Anyanka…" D'Hoffryn sighed. "Of course not…"

"Well…He does have a rep with Slayers…" she noted. "He's got the Slayer? Tied up, enthralled?"

"She's protecting him…Though she doesn't know it." he said, patiently. "Her past memories buried, but instinctively she'll never let harm come to him…"

"Ok…So he's a vampire as was ordered on the original job?" his companion asked. Choosing not to smugly add which I carried out without screw up, so far as it went. "And his wife, the Slayer in question, was poisoned and died with their child and he's become a major player on the maniacal killer circuit. And doesn't know and may well happily kill said wife in her new girly form…If he can…?"

"Right…"

"And so Haly screwed this one…How?"

"She failed the mission goal, Anyanka…To bring the Slayer to despair…Defile her soul and make her ready to accept us…"

"Oh…" Hmmn…

I don't remember ever agreeing to 'defilement of soul' in my contract…

And more importantly…This one…Been there, failed that…"Mission goal".

"You know, Buffy Summers doesn't seem any less spunky than Cicely…Or Anne Hathaway…Or Elisabeth Pepys." she noted. "Maybe…"

"Are you suggesting you'd like resign this case? You know no one resigns my cases…Voluntarily…Particularly when I'm generously offering them a chance to correct past mistakes."

"I didn't volunteer in the first place, D-H…" she sighed. "But I'm just pointing out…Since I did fail with them twice in previous lives…"

"You want to remind me of that?" he glared.

"Boss…You agreed I'd done all you ordered. It just wasn't quite enough. Besides you always said it would be the Cicely who'd buckle, with her mate transforming and all. I'm just sayin'…Haly oughta have another chance. Just to be fair…"

Yes, indeed…Wouldn't want her to miss an opportunity to screw it again…

"She's wrong for this job…She'd stir up unwelcome memories. Consider this a chance to retrieve your shattered reputation, Anyanka. Now pay attention…I expect you to make the most of this chance…" ("His Lordship being most incredibly generous to employees." 'Cicely' noted approvingly to the First who eyed her. "Though of course he is our darkest enemy…" quick adjustment.)

Sigh… "Right, boss…So?" Anyanka eyed him. "...I get her to wish she'd finished Spike off…Her own husband. Then let her find out about everything?"

"Not bad but no…She's used up her occult wishes for the moment. It's his turn…"

"You want me to grant Spike's wish?" she eyed him. "How does that get us a Slayer justice demon? He wishes her dead in spectacular fashion. She's dead, reunites with his soul. End of story...Again."

He eyed her…

"This is why I'm the minion…." she sighed. "I get it, boss…"

"Just do as I tell you and leave the strategic planning to me…" he insisted.

…

"Hey, there…Blonde, lithe, and gorgeous…You need a ride into Sunnydale?"

Spike eyed the open car door…And its rather open occupant. A tall brown-haired beauty in light fall clothes…Smiling warmly…

"As a matter of fact…" he gave a boy's smile. "I could do with a lift to the nearest gas station…"

"Hop in…" the door locks popped…

He moved to the passenger side…

"Thanks…" he climbed in…Closing door… "But a girl like you should be careful whom she takes for a ride."

"No problem…" beaming smile. "I always trust a man in a leather jacket. It's the nerds in buttoned-up shirts and tight little ties you hafta watch out for…" grin…

"William…" he offered a hand.

"Anya Jenkins…" she accepted and pumped the hand with her right hand while steering them back into the highway with the other…

"That's lovely…Hope this isn't taking you out of your way…"

"Nah…I live in Sunnydale…" Anya shrugged. "You from England? I can tell by the accent…" she smiled.

He nodded, warm boy's smile… "Indeed…And here I was hopin' I'd pass for a Billy Idol groupie."

"Too good-looking…" Anya smiled.

"And you?" he asked politely. "Fresh out of Hell, aren't you?..."

She eyed him…He her…

"Please keep one of however many eyes you actually have on the road, miss…" he said, sternly. "I've no wish to complete a very bad day by ending up dust in someone's tail pipe…"

"You're good…"

"Please…" he put up a hand. "Lets not stoop to insults. What do you want? And since I don't quite sense that 'big bad' aura, more importantly…What does your boss want?

"Only to benefit a brother demon…A compadre in the fight for Evil against all things good…"

"If you're that unselfish I'm shocked you didn't come a chargin' to save your good friend the Judge and his plans to level all before him in the name of Demonity and all things Evil…"

"I'm here to help you, William. Specifically…"

"Delightful…What do I have to buy? Will dinner and a movie suffice?"

"That would be nice…" she gave an arch smile back. "But I can't accept presents from clients…"

"Ah, the incorruptible Evil…" he nodded. "Dedicated to the Cause and all that…You know you religious fanatics are the prime cause of the suffering in this world. And grateful as I am for that…"

"Just tell me what you most want…William…" she smiled.

Whoa!...He grabbed the wheel and turned it just enough to get them safely past an overturned tree in the road. She staring as well…

"I think right now I most want you to keep your eyes on the road…" he noted.

"Sorry…" she bit her lip. "I've only been driving since I got here a week ago from the early 20th…"

"Twenty gallons of gas, free…" he said suddenly. She glancing at him a second only…

"What can I say? My needs are simple…"

"What about that bitch Slayer…Bitchy the Blonde?"

"Oh…" he shrugged. "She's all right as Slayers go…Keeps her deals…And I prefer to do my own killin'. Now, love…"

She grimaced as he twisted at the point where he'd gripped her arm… Ohhh…

"I'm sure killing you is out of the question…And thrall useless. But I'm a great believer in the power of raw physical violence. Who wants to hire me for whackin' the Slayer? And why? Might be wise to pull over, love…"

She did so…Rubbing freed arm on stopping…

"So?" he eyed her…

"I meant what I said…" she noted. "I'm here to help you set all things right…"

"For how many easy payments of $9.95?"

"You wouldn't like to have vengeance?"

"A kindly fellow like me, with full access to my own inner maniac? Why should I wish ill toward anyone in particular, apart from the natural need to feed and the instinct to inflict suffering? No, my heart is filled with nothing but benevolence. I just saved the world, if you weren't aware…"

"Then surely the world owes you, William…"

"Twenty gallons of gasoline will do nicely. Thanks…"

"Not even interested in another crack at the Slayer?"

"My friend and angel of light, Buffy Summers? Why, ma'am if you were to take one ill-intentioned step in her direction…"

She eyed him…

"I could almost believe you meant that…" she said.

"Lady…" he smiled coldly. "Thanks for the lift…But I'm not a contract player. As for the Slayer, I'll deal with her. Whoever she is at that time…In my own eternal time." he opened the door.

"Wait…" she pulled out her purse…Taking out a twenty… "I'm obliged to grant your wish…" she smiled. Handling him the money which he stared at a moment, then shrugging, took…

"Thanks…" he turned to get out.

"Spike might be content with that…" she began.

"But what about William Soames Walthrop…?"

He paused, eyeing her coolly…Thin smile…

"He'd probably throw the dough in your face and stride off to his untimely death, making a pretty, if dull speech on the inherent nobility of the human soul. Give it and my rotting soul a rest, love. Good night…" he got out.

"It felt good to be a hero, didn't it…?" she called from the open door. "Some little part of you was William again, for an instant in spite of everything, wasn't he?"

"Wasn't he?" she was beside him now, standing as he looked at the car door, exasperation on his face. He whirled. The briefest of starts, then calm, hard stare…

"I've been polite…" he said quietly. "Now if you don't want me to muss that pretty hair…"

"You can't harm me. But I could help you, William." Anya smiled.

"Do you get paid strictly by commission for this sort of thing, is that it…?" he frowned. "All right, you're some sort of twisted wish-granter…I've heard tell of your kind…One of D'Hoffryn's girls, I presume?"

"Anyanka…" she nodded.

"Tell your boss the mark's not interested and if he bothers me again, there will be consequences. You might describe in detail the untimely roasting of our beloved Anointed One, ok? Besides, I thought your type dealt strictly with the little mortal kind…"

"You were, once…And he's still hanging about, demanding answers, seeking justice…" she noted. "You know he is…"

"If he were so foolish, he'd deserve his fate…" Spike started off down the road. Leaving her alone…

"Suppose…" she was beside him again, walking…

"Christ…" he slapped at her with hard swipe…

"Just hear me out…" she was on his opposite side…

"Until we reach the nearest station and I set you aflame with some of the gas you so kindly paid for…" he calmly noted.

"Fine…Suppose you had the chance to be the hero, not the victim. At last…"

"I like to see myself as the hero of every encounter. It's all in the eye of the evil beholder, you know…" he replied. Eyeing her…

"Suppose the chance included a chance to learn everything about that night. And what really happened…?"

"A girl dumped me, I drank too much, a streetwalker who offered me a jolly time turned out to be Drusilla. Mystery solved, love…"

"No…And you know it, William…"

He paused… "Why?"

"I exist to see justice done…We all do…"

Uh-huh… "Lovely…Why?"

"Injustice was done to each of us, so…"

"No, love…You know what I mean…Why me?"

She hesitated…

Gotta give it the full force…

Yet…Honesty? Unprecedented…

Still, D-H knows his souls. And this one will only cave for the true…

"It's our chance to capture Cicely's soul…" she replied. "And condemn her as you were condemned…"

He stared at her…

"Her soul lives…Now…Here…" she nodded. "Free of you, but…Searching for you…Desperate to find you and make amends, in point of fact. And this is your chance to learn the how and the why."

"D'Hoffryn wants Cicely's soul?" he blinked.

"To drag her down and condemn her forever…It's what we do…And it would be such a feather in his cap, to win a Slayer to us." she smiled. "Particularly to the greatest of heroines…With a tragic weakness…"

"Good luck with that, love. Give the bitch my regards if you pull it off…" he continued on…

"Part of you…Loves the idea of condemning that bitch. But most of you…Admit it,William…"

He snarled at her…Taking face…She vanished to reappear on the branch of a large tree…

"Wasting your time, Spike…" she cooed. Then back at his right side…

"You want answers…" she noted to his furious face. "Admit it…And, whatever rage you feel at her. I've made you wonder…As you so often do, floating about Spike…William, I know you're here. You have a choice now. You can go on floating round, till Spike wallows in so much blood even you run for Limbo or Heaven or whatever and Cicely can meet her inevitable fate, abandoned by you…Or…You can have a chance to know the truth and to take matters into your own hands. Stop being the victim, if only for an instant…"

"A puzzler…And a catch…?"

"If you fail…Probably all's lost…Forever…For all Humanity as well as you and Cicely…" she smiled benignly. "Yeah…She's that important…And of course you'd likely be dust, Spike."

"There is no me and the one you mentioned. As for Humanity, I've done more than any vamp should be expected to do, thanks."

"And if you win…" she smiled. "You get another chance…Both of you…"

"Delightful…No…"

"Why do you think you've been so fascinated by Slayers? Why this particular Slayer?" she stared at him.

And found herself on the ground, breath knocked out of her…

Tsk-tsk…He wagged a forefinger at her. She got up, frowning. Ok…

"Nice…You have ability, William. You'll have Spike's power, I promise. A fair chance…At last, answers…And…" wry smile.

"A chance to really impress the girl of your dreams…" she beamed. "Plus I threw in that full tank of gas. Come on…What have you got to lose but a pesky soul hovering about…"

"How could…?"

Nibble…Now play the line, let him run with it…

"Twenty-four hours to resolve everything…Find the answers…Save the world on your own from a terrible Evil. Well, with some help but not hers…And save the girl…From her own darkness…"

He paused. Words coming to him, he couldn't stop them from coming through…

"And the catch, even if…?"

"…If you win? You get another chance…Not resolution…We can't give you that. But a certain chance…Both of you. Will, she's dying within, doesn't even know that she is, poor kid. Losing her Humanity to the Slayer as she's always feared. And much as we want that, I'll be honest…There's a part even of us that wants to see you two have a sporting chance. Will you abandon her, fail her again? And the others, this is their chance too…"

"I never…" he gasped. Suddenly…

Well…Hello, William…Hooked and in the bag…She thought, contentedly…

"You can hear her, screaming, crying. Pleading for you to believe in her…And you do, you have still all these years, in spite of that night. Will, don't leave her, trapped like this. Worse than you, dying with her guilt…And the others, they're dying within too. You know that, it's your pity and compassion that was the lure for Dru. Give them this chance for a moment of redemption. Give her this chance…"

"Cicely?" he whispered.

Warm smile…

"Wish…Granted, William…" Anyanka disappeared.

He glanced round again, for the tenth time…No sign of her…Gone…

Lord…He shrugged.

Well, whatever it was…Practical joke or something real…I still need gas…He looked down the highway…

A light…Seemed like a sign…Yes, the last station on the way out of town. Well, stick to the practical for now and worry about what can't be helped later…

Cicely…He pictured her, for the first time in what? Fifty years…?

Alright, more like fifty days. Perhaps even…Hours?

But that was surely Spike simply stoking the ole fires of vengeance…

Searching for me…And here, now…She said.

No…He shook his head…

No…It's a trick…A joke…A very bad one…Perhaps of Angelus' makin'? A little parting gift left in case his little plan to destroy all failed? Have me runnin' to the Slayer, asking her…?

Yeah, a pretty picture that…She laughing so hard, she might even spare me again, just kick me down the road outta town…

No…Not possible…

Cicely was much bigger all around…Girls gave you something to hold on to in those days.

Still…She was a sweet girl. Though full of sass, like Cics was, in the first days. The old days…The days when I dreamed…No…

No…

Lost in his thoughts…He failed to see the moon had turned a bloody red. Then cleared…

A scream interrupted his reverie. He instinctively hurried toward the sound, coming from the station ahead…

A young woman, dark-haired…On the ground, her legs crushed by the car that had driven over her. Shrieking in agony. He moved to her…Blood all over…

"Help me!" she wailed.

He looked round…Some way to stop the bleeding…Tourniquet? He grabbed a long cleaning rag… "Miss, I'll have to lift your legs, hang on." he lifted and wrapped the rag about her left thigh, the left leg a bloody mess…

"Oh…" she moaned. "You son of a bitch!"

"I'm sorry…That should slow the bleeding. Let me try and get help…" he rose and saw the station attendant eyeing them…

"Did you call a doctor?" he called.

"Call one yourself…" the boy shrugged. "And get her out of my driveway…" He turned and went back inside…

Jesus…Spike stared…

"I'll kill him when I catch up with him…" the girl hissed. "Get me a doctor, you bastard!"

He eyed her angry, contorted face. Pain, of agonizing sort, certainly…But something more…A raging hate winning out even over agony that should have put all thoughts but agony aside…

He hurried to the station store and went in… "Phone?"

"There…" the boy pointed, slouching… "And get her out or I'll throw her in the highway…"

"Hello…911…I'm reportin'…"

"Go to Hell…" click…

"Hello?" he tried.

Wrong number? He dialed again…

"What?"

"This is an emergency…Is this 911?"

"Yeah…F-you…" click…

Hmmn…

He dialed "0"…

"Operator, can you put me through to the nearest hospital off Rt 195 in Sunnydale?"

"Sure…" laugh…Click…

Right…He pondered, then dialed 411…

Where an out-of-town operator quickly gave him the number and transferred the call…

"Sunnydale General? Emergency?"

Hideous screams in the background…

"Whatda you want?"

"I've an emergency. A woman run over…"

"Alive?"

"Only if you hurry…Please…"

"Arnie, we may have a live one…" call. "Where is she?"

"The Mobil station on Rt 195, just out of town…Can you hurry?"

"Keep her packed in ice and we'll get to her…" chuckle. "Bring the saw and the organ box…Don't blow this one…" call…

He hung up…

Hmmn…

Oh…God…He suddenly gasped. A vision of the girl on the ground…He trembled, shuddered at the sight…

No…Not her…One like her…One…

Louise…That girl in St. Louis…The one who'd begged him to leave her baby alone…

No…And I laughed and…

"Hey…Either buy something and get the bitch outta my driveway or get…" the attendant called to him. But backed down at his icy stare…

I took that baby and laughed and…

He got to the door, stumbled out…

The girl…I can still…

A car parked by the pump where she…

Jesus…Still lay…

He rushed over…A thirty-ish brown-haired woman pumping gas, talking on phone…

Stared at him with frown…

"Where's the…" he stared at part of the corpse underneath the woman's right front tire…

"You oughta get your garbage outta the way. I coulda blown a tire…" the woman snapped at him. Returning immediately to the phone… "So I told Mom. I'm through paying through the nose for you, you old bitch…And she starts bawling. So I tole her to go hang herself or use the gas then I hung up and…"

He went round. The body, minus severed limbs, now lying by the next pump island…Face contorted in pain?...Rage…?

He put his hands in his hair. What Hellish madness?...Right out of…

Well, one of my wilder evenings…

Dreaming…I'm dreaming. All of it…Everything…The girl, that waifish streetwalker…Drusilla? Yes…The waking up in a shallow grave, digging out to find her waiting. The killing…Mum…Oh, God…It has to be…It has to have been a dream, all of it…And this…

No, I was drunk…Passed out…

He looked round…

But those aren't carriages, I'm in 21st century clothes, and these are gasoline pumps…

"Hey!" the woman on phone had hung up… "You wanna screw? I got thirty…"

He stared at her…No, not one of them…One of me…

Still human…After a fashion…

"Your loss, pal…" she shrugged and got in her car, nearly hitting him as she drove off…

The attendant running out of the station store…Gun in hand, firing after her. "Bitch! Come back here and pay up!"

"Hey!" he raced over. Trying to grab for the gun…

"You want some?" the attendant whirled, firing…

He winced but felt only the mildest stinging…

Yep, still…One of them…

"Christ…" the attendant backed away from him… "You get outta here, you freak! I'm calling the cops!"…He ran back into the station store…

All right…All right…William put hand to his head…

No…He forced eyes open at the onset of the visions which gripped him on closing eyes…

Thousands…Thousands upon thousands…Men, women…Children…

And I can't even remember a name. Or a face, clearly…

Except…One…He closed eyes. Yes, I remember one…

Mother…Oh, Mother for the love of God take pity on your poor son's lost…

…Soul?

The demon…The wish-granter, what the hell was her name…Anna? Anya…Anya…Right…He thought as he made his way back toward the car, gallon container of gas in hand…

She said…A chance…The fate of Humanity…And of us…

Us? He shook his head. No…There is no "us"…Cicely sent me away…

And whatever her game, this wish-granting whore…It couldn't involve Cicely being…

Here? Alive…

Seeking me…

And as…?

Nonsense, even if the girl's not a natural, Cicely would never trade her brunette. This is some kind of cruel game, a deception…

But she was right about my strange interest in those poor girls. Whom every other of my kind runs from unless backed up by major firepower or severe threat by the current Big Bad. But…For Spike…

For me…They were a lure…

No…Some kind of deception…Clearly all I have waiting for me is a dreadful penance ahead…

Could that be it? Could this be Hell and Damnation? Those whom the Gods would destroy, they first give back a soul?

And yet she said I had a chance not to be the victim…

To save her…And win a chance for us both…

Nonsense…A trick…All of this, an illusion…

Though one with a practical bent…I am still in the world I've existed in for a century since that night, or so it's seemed. This is Earth, best as I can make out. However bizarre the behavior of some people…

And it still seems a world in which one needs gasoline to travel. He eyed the container…

And Drusilla…Is still out there, waiting for me in that car…

Now clearly this D'Hoffryn has some delightful game in mind for me to play. What was it? Twenty-four hours, she said? If she can be trusted, which I'd say I have excellent reason to doubt…

But I don't have to play. In fact, there being nothing for me here…I can take action, end this here and now. He scanned the side of the highway…There…He moved to where some broken fence slats lay in a little pile…He took a piece up and eyed it.

Exit, stage right…He thought wryly. Breaking a bit off one end to form a crude point…

"Not her fine instrument, but it will do the job at hand…" he noted.

Wait…

Drusilla…

I can't leave her, that monster free to cause mayhem…That poor condemned soul crying out to me…Begging me.

Trapped like me. That night in Prague…Those poor…God…Those poor children…And she, just for an instant…Somehow broke through and cried out…

Yes, she nearly saved us both that night. We barely escaped the mob and that fire, worse luck…

God if I've done nothing else to atone for my weakness, the least I can do is not abandon her to suffer alone here, pitiful lamb…

And she's likely still sleeping. A simple, merciful thing…Not done for revenge or in hate. And then, for me as well…Freedom and peace, at last…

Right then, Walthrop…Here's your real chance to do some good. And change the damned game plan on our little demonic friend and her boss…He strode on…

Should be just another half…He peered down the road…Squinting…

Vampiral abilities or no, I still could use my old specs…

Someone coming…

Someone….Oh….

Guess the drugs weren't as effective as I'd hoped…

Drusilla was moving along, tentatively…Glancing round….Her black shawl trailing…Her gaze finally coming to fix on him. She closed, slowly…Deliberately…

Does she sense?...I'm…Different…?

His hand on the makeshift stake, now hidden against his black jacket sleeve, tensed…

One quick swipe when she moves in a bit more…

She stopped, staring at him. Swaying a little…Raising a hand as if to clear her demented mind…

"Sir…" she hesitated. "Is this Hell?"

"Careful…" he warned her as they stood by the road. The car coming up behind them from town, headlights glaring, showing no signs of slowing as it neared them…

She watched it pass within inches, the breeze lifting her hair…

"Folks not taking much care for their neighbor this night, it seems." he noted.

"Kill me, sir…Now…" she looked at him. "Free me from this…Torment. Before It can return and use me more…Please, Mr. Walthrop." she begged. "I know it's you there. Forgive me and take pity on me…"

"There is nothing to forgive…Miss…" he paused. Finally a wan smile…

"I know Spike told you my name but actually we never were properly introduced…"

"Waverly…Drusilla Waverly…" she eyed him. "Help me, sir…I don't know if I can take my own life. But It mustn't be allowed to return. I've no right to ask your help, I know…" she pleaded. Raising hands to him as if in prayer…He patted her arm...

"You aren't to blame, Miss Waverly." he shook his head. "I don't know who or why in this matter. God certainly must take a share of the blame…But not you."

"I failed…" Dru shook her head. "I was not strong enough…"

"No one is…Drusilla. God knows, you know I certainly wasn't…"

"I killed you, sir. And the others, the others…" her face contorted, hands clenching…

"Angelus killed you…The demon killed the others. Dru…Miss Waverly…You've done nothing evil. You couldn't stop the creature who possessed you."

"I must be destroyed. It might return at any moment…"

"Not for a bit…I think." he replied, shaking head. "It must have been meant for you, too…"

"Sir?" she eyed him.

"Someone…Perhaps even a worse beast than our counterparts…Is having a bit of fun with us, miss."

"Fun…?" she gasped… "Is it…Him?"

"The Beast?"

He eyed her terrified face…Ah…

"Angelus? No…He's off to Hell. Him and perhaps his soul, Lord knows. You do remember…?"

"I…" she hesitated. "I'm sorry…I…"

"No…Forgive me…I shouldn't try to make you remember any of that."

"Not him? Another…?" she stared.

"Someone wishing to have a bit of fun with me at least. Not you, I think, dear heart. Though they have a larger and more sinister purpose in mind. I am sorry you've been caught up in this."

"It's only what I deserve for failing God…" she shook her head.

He frowned…

"I refuse to believe that, Miss Waverly. I may not have much liking for the ole fellow, but even I won't assume He's behind any of this directly. At least not without proof…"

She blanched… "I…"

He sighed… "No…" he put up a hand. "My fault…I've never learnt to control my tongue. It's got me in quite a bit of…Well…" he smiled faintly, shrugging. "As you see…Please, forgive me, I spoke out of turn."

"I can only beg your forgiveness, sir." she eyed him. Then looked round… "So…This is the world…Not Hell? When I found myself here…Like this…" she indicated herself. "I was so sure…" her voice, trailing…

"For so long…I seemed…" she paused. "I knew of you and It. But…I seemed to have escaped. Thought I'd been freed..."

He stared. "She…Your counterpart…And I…Mine…Have been here, I think…Since my death. Here on Earth, that is…Assuming this is Earth. You say you were free?"

"I don't know, sir…" she shook her head. "I felt away…Safe…Free of It. Though believe me, if I had known how you suffered. If I could have done anything…"

"I know…" he nodded. "And you did try…You did, Dru…Miss. Nearly got us killed doing it once." smile… "Whatever Angelus intended, he failed. Your soul has stayed pure…"

"So many deaths…So much suffering…" she sighed. Staring down…

"Not by you…Now…" he smiled gently at her… "There's been enough suffering, miss. No more…At least not to ourselves by our own hands. Miss, we've done our share of it…And then some…"

She stared at his stern look…Sighed…

"Perhaps you're right, sir. It may be that it is not yet my time…What can I do?" she asked.

"Miss?"

"You say some creature wishes to torment you by bringing us back to this world. How can I assist you?"

"Miss Waverly, I think it may be…"

"Dangerous?" she now gave a wan smile…Shrug… "We are dead, sir. There should be little that we need fear…"

"I don't know what it may involve…You have a soul again, miss. Perhaps…"

"My soul…And my life…Are in God's hands, sir. I was wrong to try and take that decision into my own. God has given me a chance to prove myself at last, after so long. Please let me help you, if and while I can. I owe you that much and more…"

"No, you don't…You owe me nothing, miss."

She looked at him a long moment…

"Nothing…" he repeated, firmly.

"Then let me do it as a friend. For the friendship your soul extended to me in my agony. William…" she said, simply.

….

"Here?" Dru looked at the gas station store as she stood by their car. William closing his door…

"It's where I first noticed something wrong. And felt…Myself, again…" Will nodded. "But careful…" he nodded at the police car now parked by the store…

A loud scream of agony from within…She gave a stricken cry and raced for the store door, not waiting for him…

"Hold it, lady…" a voice from the police car. She halted…

"Police business here…Get lost…" the cop rose out of his car…

"Unless you want a little…Quick justice…" he grinned. "I'd say that car of yours won't look too good on a check." he nodded at the battered Spikemobile…

Another scream…

"Do something! Someone is being killed in there!" she pleaded. "Oh, I'm sorry but…" she hurried on into the store as Will reached the door just after her…

"Hey!" the cop cried.

They burst in to find the young attendant on the floor. Two cops pouring hot, scalding coffee on him. On face, on chest…The boy howling…

"These doughnuts are stale…" one officer sneered at the boy. "And as for this pastry…" he tossed a cheese Danish at the writhing boy as his partner delivered a hard kick…

"Hey!" the second officer yelped in surprise as he was tossed back against a counter of dangerously caloric snacks…

"Here…" Dru knelt over the screaming boy as he twisted…

"You just got yourself in bad with the Law, lady." the officer who'd had complaints as to quality of goods glared at her…

Then, relenting slightly…

Not too bad…

She stared up at him. Arm round the boy…

Will now at her side, eyeing the officer. The second officer now picking himself off the floor…

"But I could be persuaded to overlook this infringement of the penal code…If you're very good, little girl." the first officer leered.

"Get out of here…" William told him. Coldly…

"Get…" he repeated.

The officer eyed him…

"Give him a good one, Harry…" the second officer had staggered over to his partner…

"F-you…" the first sneered. "A girl just knocked the guts outta you, Sidney."

"I told you to go…" William told the first officer quietly. "Don't make me say it again…"

"You got a big mouth, buddy…Want it even bigger?" the officer pulled out his gun…

"Please…Just go…" Dru stared at him. "You need to go. You have business elsewhere…"

She stared…He, blinking… Yeah…

"Come on…We got business. And we don't want any extra paperwork…" he pulled at his partner…

"You don't want to stay here…" Dru eyed the partner. "You're hurt and you want to get out…"

"Lets go…" the partner nodded. Grabbing at his side… "I got find a hospital…"

"The hell I'm driving you…" the first officer said.

"Night, folks…" he called back to the group. The boy cradled in Dru's arms…Dru knelling on the floor…William standing, eyeing the retreating cops…

"Terrible…Hideous…" Dru shook her head.

"Must be new, from LA…" Will noted.

"No, not them…" she shook her head. Absently patting and stroking the wounded boy whom she had set gently down on her shawl, pulled from her shoulders…

"…what was done to them…" she sighed. "And this poor boy…"

He looked at the boy…

Hmmn…Well the burns aren't too bad…

"His soul, sir…And the policemen…Gone…" she shook her head sadly.

"Gone…?"

"You must sense it a little. That they are different…"

"But they didn't…They aren't vampires. Or any kind of demon I know of…"

"No…Worse…" she said. Frightened look… "They are simply humans who have lost all their Humanity…"

…..

Having done what they could for the boy…Calling an out-of-town ambulance, treating his burns with first aid creams from the store, and giving him what pain-killer was available, William and Drusilla had left the store and had returned to their car. Trying to determine a course of action…

"A trade-off…" he suggested as they sat…

"We get back ours and a few locals lose theirs. At least for a day or so…? It does seem confined to this town…Not that strange really, it being Sunnydale."

"Very likely, sir…But…" Dru pondered.

"What have they (whoever) done with the souls. And how many more are affected? Perhaps we should try to see what's happening in the town…?"

"I imagine it's not good…" he frowned.

"She said…" he paused…Eyeing Dru. "I would have the chance to save her…"

"Cicely?" Dru asked.

"You remember Cicely?"

"I remember everything up to a point. And especially Cicely…It hated her." she said quietly. "Every time your demon…Spike…Came close to mentioning her name, It raged…And despaired. But it was too late to harm her by then, poor thing, she was long dead."

He nodded…

"And now, somehow…" Dru considered. "She is back…Looking for you?"

"I can't trust what this Anya said…" Will shook his head. "Cicely never loved me. She wanted me gone and that was that. There'd be no reason…"

"There'd be every reason, I'd say, William." Dru replied. "Drusilla didn't find you by accident that night…"

He stared at her…

"You were murdered, Mr. Walthrop…Very deliberately…"

…..

They drove carefully along the highway into Sunnydale…Dru trying to concentrate and sense…Anything…

"So…" he paused. "Sorry…"

"No, it's fine…" she shook her head. "I sense great chaos but it's impossible to get specifics yet. What did you want to ask?"

"This creature…In Cicely's form? Approached you…It…That night?"

"She offered you to It…Yes. And she was in your beloved's form. I saw the real one myself…It did, I mean…Shortly before I…It…" she hesitated.

"It…Killed me...Not you…" he said, sternly.

"She was definitely sent to use It to kill you. Why, I can't say…But someone wanted you dead. And transformed…For some dark purpose…"

"Cicely…Being thorough…?" he sighed. "She might not have been aware of what she'd done, if D'Hoffryn was involved…" he gave a sheepish look at her serious glance. "He's famed for trapping the unwary." wan smile…

"Perhaps that explains it…She wished to make amends?" Dru noted. "But if this girl…This Slayer…?"

"Miss Summers…She didn't seem to know me. And while I've changed a bit…"

"Reincarnation…Yes…Not impossible…In fact…" she hesitated.

"It could explain my own situation…"

"Dru?"

"I remember another life…Vaguely. Not my original one, back with my parents and my uncles…Another…I remember a town, like my old one but not the same. And not in England…Here…In America…"

"Reincarnated…You? But if that's true…"

"Then my current self has been robbed of a soul. As I was…" she nodded.

He blinked at her steady look, quickly returning his gaze to the road…

"Then you have my profound apologizes, Miss Waverly. I'm truly ashamed to have put you in this situation…"

"No..." Dru replied. "If this is my chance to help you in any way…To make some amends…"

She smiled wanly at his glance. None of that, girl…

"To defeat those who condemned us, then… I'm happy to have it. I simply must trust to God that my current human self will do no harm while I'm here. But this girl…Miss Summers…"

"I never sensed…Well…" he pondered, watching the road…Passing a recently replaced "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign. "Perhaps there was something…Hard to say…It did feel…"

"Lets assume for now this Anya wasn't lying about this. And this young woman is Cicely reborn. As well as a vampire Slayer…Could she help?"

"Anya was quite clear she would be needing my help…" he sighed. "I guess we can assume she's affected by this too."

"Dear God…" Dru blanched. "Soulless, like the others? And these…Slayers?...Are very powerful, true?"

"Very…" he nodded. "If she's become like the others. I'd say heroics here will be a bit difficult…"

"We should be on guard then. And approach her with extreme caution…"

"Soulless or no, that would be true. We're still vampires, after all. And she's not one to take chances with the likes of us…" he sighed.

"Oh, my…William…." Dru pointed. "Look at those children…"

He looked where she'd pointed out her window. To see a row of children in nightdress…Pyjamas, nighties…None older than four or five…Twenty or so…Wandering…

A car racing by nearly hit theirs…Stopping with sudden halt by an appliance store. A couple getting out…The woman pointing at the store window, the man taking a sledgehammer from the rear of the car. He tossed it at the window, shattering it and setting off alarms. They climbed in, grabbing at various items. The children looking over…Racing their way…

The man threatened them with his hammer and they fell back. Waiting, greedy-eyed…

"Look…" Dru gasped. "More…"

Children wandering down the street…Some older, most quite young…

"The parents are abandoning them." she looked at him. "We must stop this…"

A young, dark-haired, twentysomething woman in sweater and skirt hurrying down the street…Pausing to stare at the wandering children…

Some of them eyeing her coldly. Others looking her over, the same greedy stare as they'd given the couple looting the appliance store…

"No…" she waved two off. "Keep back! I'll hurt you! Run!" she stepped back…

"She's like us…" Dru stared.

"Please…You have to go home. Get away from here!…Don't you understand?" the woman cried. One little girl grabbing a necklace around her throat…Pulling it tight…Breaking it loose as the woman struggled, then running off down the street. Several following after her…Calling to her…Threatening…

"Miss!" Dru had rolled the car window down. "William, stop!"

He pulled the car over to the curb…

"No!" the woman backed away… "I'm a monster! I'll hurt you! Keep away!"

"You won't hurt us…" Dru called. "We're of your kind…"

She stared at Dru… "My…?"

"Monster!" she cried. "You keep away from these kids!"

"No, miss…" Dru called. "We've regained our souls, like you. I swear, it's all right…Come…"

The woman eyed her…

"You can sense it…Just reach out…" Dru nodded. "We only want to help, like you…"

She opened the car door… "Please…It's all right…"

The woman approached…Staring… "You…I know you. You're Drusilla, the one…The one they kept in the cellar. That boy that night they brought me in…And that maniac…The blonde guy…"

"Yes…" Dru nodded. "But it is all right. You can sense I'm not lying to you…"

The woman came closer…Shaking…Finally stopping just in front of Dru…

William looking over saw the woman's sweater was stained…

Blood…

"What's happened?" the woman asked…

"We don't know…" Dru shook her head. "Not for certain…But we must try and help these children. Get them to shelter…"

"Help them?" the woman stared… "I was killing them. Two little girls…Just before…They thought I was going to take them for ice cream. They trusted me…"

"A demon it was that did that. Not you…" Dru insisted. "We'll tell you what we know. But for now, we must do what we can to help them. Please, miss…"

"Ok…" the woman nodded, rubbing her head. "Maybe you're right…"

"Do you know the area? Is there a place nearby…?"

"There's a school there…" she pointed. "I saw…" she said, woodenly. "I saw a lady slam her little girl into a lamppost…Just now. But she wasn't…Like me…"

"Something terrible has happened…" Dru nodded. "But we will deal with that later…" she got out. Will coming from his side… "I still have some ability to influence, it seems. Lets try and herd them, get them to the school. They'll be safer there…"

"I'm afraid…I'll…" the woman stared down. "Look…Their blood's all over me…Oh, God…"

William came over…Took off his leather jacket and gently put it round her…Zipping it up. She staring at him…He patted her and she burst into sobs. Grabbing at him, he holding her…Soothing her…

"You won't hurt them…" Dru said firmly. "It wasn't you that harmed the others…" She came over, taking the woman from William. Rocking her in her arms… "Come, come lets do what we can while God has given us this chance…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Tales of D'Hoffryn…"

Disclaimer: Would Joss want his name associated with this? I think not...But anyway all BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...Though his brother Mort gets nothing...

Archived at the Cicelyverse page of the Buffy Rebecca verse, .com...

Summary: While saddled with the job of tending the discombobulated First Evil, the Lord of all Things Vengeful tells a few tales of his (well, his people's) exploits with some old friends…

Part II…

"Sunset…"

Part II…

"Caryn…?" Dru turned to the vampiress she and William had found wandering the streets with the abandoned, soulless children of Sunnydale… "Can you check those alleys? Try waving the toys if they hide from you… William?...Can you take the other side? I have to keep focused if I'm to hold them…" she looked back to the line of children, ranging from barely two to young teen following her like ducklings…

"Right, love…" Will nodded, grabbing a couple of bright flashing toys from the bag he filled in passing a smashed toy store window and tossing it to Caryn who pulled out several and passed it onto Dru…

"Dru?..." Caryn paused. Looking nervously at the first alley…

Alone with innocent children…In the dark…Like…?

"You'll be fine…" Dru nodded. "Your soul won't let them be hurt…"

The woman nodded and hurried into the alley… "Hey…We've got toys here, guys!" she called.

"You are a noble soul, Dru Waverly…" William smiled at Dru, then turned and raced for the side street on his side. Dangling the brightly lit toys from his hands…

"Come, children…" Dru intoned softly to the line following her. "Come…We've lovely things for you…"

…..

The children they could find wandering safely herded into the gym of the elementary school Caryn had led them to. They'd secured the main door with a chain William had found in the maintenance room and come back to the street outside…

"Well…The kiddies should be fairly safe for now." Will noted.

"What if…" Caryn eyed them. "The others, like us…But not…This way…Come."

"Judging by the way this is playing out…" William shrugged. "I'd said it's likely every vampire in Sunnydale has a soul."

"Still…Caryn has a point." Dru said…Glancing at the school… "Until we know for certain…And the children are likely to fight amongst themselves…" she eyed Caryn.

"I'll stay…" she nodded. Wan smile… "I was a kindergarten teacher…Once…"

"We'll check back with you every hour…" Dru promised. "And any other children we find, we'll send here."

"Ok…But leave me that…" Caryn pointed to the crude stake Will still carried. "I won't be the cause of more death…If I think I'm reverting…"

"Yes…" Dru nodded. "I understand…Give it to her, Will…She won't do anything unless she has to…"

"Not while they need me and I can help…" Caryn agreed. "What will you do?"

"Try to find the Slayer, I'd say…If we can…" William shrugged. "Hopefully she's home sleepin' through this after all she's been through the past few with Angelus."

"Be on guard…Of her and the other humans…" Dru noted. "As well as our kind, should any not be souled…Just concentrate on me and I'll hear. We'll come…Though most who are awake now seem to be further downtown. Looting and pillaging, I'd suppose…You shouldn't be bothered."

"All right…" Caryn turned. Hesitating… "How long?" she said, not turning to look back at them…

"We think about a day…" Dru said. "But that may be a lie…"

"A day…" Caryn sighed. Turning to them now… "I suppose half of it we'll be trapped indoors…"

"Likely so…Our bodies haven't changed." Will nodded.

"Well…Will be nice to work with kids again. For a little while…Though if there were time…"

"Perhaps there will be…" Dru smiled kindly.

"I don't even know if they're still here…Or if they know…About me…I probably shouldn't…"

"If we can…I'll go with you. We won't intrude, just make sure they're well…" Dru, gently.

"Thanks…" Caryn smiled back. "And maybe…If you guys stop by a clothes store?..." she glanced down at Spike's jacket. "Size 10? Brown or maybe light green?"

"Not a problem…" Will smiled.

"Dru?...If…" Caryn eyed her…

"If…We'll do our best to help you destroy It." Dru nodded.

"Thank you…" Caryn turned and made for the school entrance…

"Well?" Dru looked at Will… "Shall we go find our nemesis and see if she can still listen to reason?"

Wan grin…She shrugged. "I know…Reason, from me?"

"She's seen stranger things, I'd guess…" William returned the grin…

…

Sound of running, panting…

"Come on, come on…" a slender, light-haired fellow in suit called to his companions…One, a heavy-set black-haired man in dark suit…The other, a red-headed woman, about forty in appearance, in casual clothes… "We've gotta get outta here…" the first speaker insisted.

"No…" the heavy-set man shook his head. The red-head eyeing him…

"She'll kill us…"

"I don't care…" the dark-haired one looked back. "I don't want to…Exist…Like this. Let her do it. I'd rather be dead than this way…"

"You're right…" the woman nodded. "I won't hurt anyone else…Let her kill me."

"You're both crazy…" the first 'man' shook head at them. "We're not responsible for what happened. We didn't ask for this. I'm not gonna die here. I'm alive again and that's all that counts…!"

"Then go on…" the heavy-set one pointed. "We'll keep her busy for a minute or two…Go…"

"And leave my party?" a soft voice cooed. "Oh, don't do that…" a figure stepped out of the shadows of the cemetery behind them…

"We're not what you think…Slayer…" the slender one pleaded. As Buffy Summers, in rather elegant outfit, a light green gown and shawl, snatched just a few minutes ago from her favorite department store downtown…With bright, warm smile…Moved into the light of a streetlamp.

"I think…You just came outta that crypt, back there." she eyed him. "And that puts you at the top of my party list…"

"You can't…We're not responsible…!"

The heavy-set 'man' stepped forward. The woman beside him… "Run!" he called to the slender one as they moved to block the Slayer from him…

"Now that's loyalty…" she cooed, nodding…Taking careful aim, she hurled her stake between them to hit their fleeing companion, instantly dusting him…

"You should have let him go, miss." the woman shook her head. "He was telling the truth. Something's happened…We're not…What we were."

"Like I give a fuck…" Buffy smiled. "Now…While I go dig Mr. Pointy out of your friend's ashes…Why don't you two get started making this fun for me and run. Different directions and I'll give you a whole sixty seconds…"

Well? She eyed the two…

"Do what you have to, miss…" the 'man' shrugged. "We want to die…We can't bear this anymore. This nightmare…"

"Now that's a disappointment…" she frowned…Heading past them to reach the pile of ash where Mr. Pointy lay…

"I've been having one hell of a night what with all of you guys stretching out before me, asking me to 'end this torment' and all that crappola. What's up?" giving a single, sharp heave to pull the stake out and turning to face them…

"God knows…" the woman shook her head. "We just suddenly found ourselves…Back…"

"I was hopin' from your pal's fine sense of self-preservation, you guys might be a bit of a challenge." she sighed. "This is getting' borin', ya know?"

"What's wrong with you, Slayer…?" the woman stared. "You sound like one…Of us…"

"Now that's an insult…" Buffy waged a finger. "Bye…" she dusted the woman…Cocking her head at the man…

"Pity your girlfriend had a big mouth. She's right…I am feelin' a little off color tonight…" she eyed him. Twisting a bright bracelet on her wrist…Flitched from the jewelry counter of said department store…

"You any good in the sack, big boy?" she asked, smiling at him again. "This virgin's lookin' to lose it but I haven't found a real Unman in this burg tonight. And as for the happy meals…Plllease…"

"What?"

"I asked if you could get it up. For the sake of extendin' your existence another fifteen or so…Maybe longer if I enjoy myself." she smiled.

"You can't screw a vampire…" he said, rather shocked tone. "You're the Slayer. What is wrong with you?"

"Ok, now you're wounding my fragile ego…" she glared. "The Slayer says…Get your pants off…"

"I'm a married…Well, I was…Man. I won't do that…" he replied. "Young lady…You need help…"

"Really? Well, here's the deal…Get…Them…Off…" she repeated. Eyeing him up and down… "Or I will make it hurt…A lot…"

"Slayer…Something terrible's happened to you." he shook his head. "Some kind of Evil influence…You don't want to do this. It's not right…"

"Now vamps are giving me moral lectures?" she sighed. "Ok…Bye…" she staked him.

"Bet you regret it now, huh?" she sneered at the dust cloud…

…..

"I think I know that girl…"William pointed to the pharmacy down the street from them, close upon the downtown section where most of Sunnydale's adults seemed busy looting or fighting…Like demons, acting solely on instinct, Dru noted.

"The red-headed one?" Dru looked.

"She's a friend of the Slayer…" he stared where Willow in her usual sedate outfit was coming out of the store, carrying a bag. "She may know…Hey!" he called. Ummn…Right… "Willow?"

Willow turned, staring…A frightened look as she recognized him…

"Is she?" he looked to Dru who nodded… 'Fraid so…

"You?" she gasped. "You keep away from me…!" she pulled out a cross…

Hmmn…Not that it would normally deter me that much…But…Nothing…Will thought.

"Miss…Willow…I won't hurt you…" he pleaded. "Something dreadful has happened and…"

"The Slayer's my best friend…She'll kill you if you hurt me!" Willow glared. "You, too…" she looked at Dru, who put up a hand…

"We mean you no harm, Willow." Dru said, quietly. "Please…William is telling the truth. You know something is wrong here."

"What?" Willow stared. "Go to Hell! I'll have the Slayer kill you if you don't get outta here!" she backed away…

"Willow…" Dru said, slowly. "It's all right…You can trust me. Look at me…You know I won't hurt you."

Willow staring…

"No!" she cried, hurrying back…

"She has power." Dru shook her head. "Sorry…"

"It's fine. Lets try the standard method…" Will shrugged.

They raced down after her…

"There…That car!" Dru pointed… "Willow! Wait!" she called.

William hurrying along, squinting… Damn…I have got to get new specs. Ah, there…

Willow fumbling with car keys…Bit more difficult they not being her own. She found the right key and unlocked…

"Stop!" Dru had reached the door, grabbing her arm. Pulling out and tossing the key back toward William…

"Get away…!" Willow tried to slip back across the seat to the other door… "You bitch from Hell!"

"Not tonight…" Dru said…Grabbing her arm. "Listen, Willow…I'm not going to harm you! I…"

She caught sight of the unconscious boy in the back of the car…Dark-haired…Willow catching her glance…

"He's mine!" Willow suddenly raged. "You can't have him…Xander is mine!"

Dru stared at her…

"Mine!" Willow repeated. As William reached them…

"The poor girl is in a sad state…" Dru shook her head at Willow. "But I can't seem to break through…She has some natural ability, power…"

"The Slayer will kill you when she knows you're here…You're dead!" Willow fumed. "Get outta here!"

"We need to find out what she knows. At least if she knows where Miss Summers is…" William noted. Eyeing Dru…

"I hate to do it, but…" he gave an apologetic look…

"I don't know…They must be very susceptible to demons now. It could allow one to seize her…" Dru noted.

Willow eyed them…

"Don't hurt me…I'll help you…" Willow said. "I can show you how to get into her place. You can kill her. Just don't hurt me…"

"You don't know what you're saying, miss." Dru sighed. "Please…Try to calm down…"

"I'll be as careful as I can…Just enough to put her in light thrall."

"All right…But…" Dru glanced nervously at Willow. "Stop if I sense anything dangerous…Threatening…"

"Of course…" he nodded.

"Buffy…!" Willow called. "Buffy!" she screamed. "Goddamn you, you goy bitch! Where are you when I need you!"

"Willow, I won't hurt you…" Will sighed, climbing into the car. "I only want to help end this…"

"Xander! Help me!" she screamed. "NO!"

Dru averting her eyes…God, forgive us…

…..

The trio strolled carefully along what William identified as Main Street, downtown Sunnydale, avoiding the horde of humans now demolishing the major stores and restaurants. Cars whizzing by, most loaded with plunder…

Well, at least two did…Willow rather stumbling along in light thrall…

"He wouldn't be with me…" Willow noted blankly to William's question about the unconscious Xander…

"So I drugged him. But I needed more…And something to get him goin'."

"'Goin'?'..." Dru quoted, puzzled.

"You don't want to know, dear heart…" Will sighed.

"You mean...?"

"This stuff'd make him stiff as a board…" Willow noted. Blankly…Indicating the bag by her side…

"While he was unconscious? That's dreadful…" Dru stared.

"I want him…He's mine…" Willow said, quietly.

"Determined girl…" Will noted. "He's a lucky so-and-…"

Sorry…He eyed Dru's frown…

"Willow? Where is Miss Summers?" Dru asked…

"That bitch…She outta be here, protecting me…" Willow replied.

"Let me try…" Will suggested. "Willow, girl…I want a straight answer…Where's the Slayer…?"

"On Patrol…" Willow answered…

"'Patrol'?" Dru stared.

"Hunting our kind…Protecting the city…" William explained. "But, I wouldn't've thought…Willow, was she…Normal?"

"She'd be here, trying to help her friend…" Dru shook her head.

"Bitch took the dress I wanted when we went into the store. Wouldn't come with me to get Xander…"

"Doesn't sound like she's the same Slayer I met…" William eyed Dru. "You're right, she'd never leave a friend actin' like this…"

"Does she have anyone…Slayers have advisors, don't they…?" Dru, trying to remember…

"A Watcher, yes…A scholar who knows the occult, a Mr. Giles in this case. But he's likely gone like the rest…" Will frowned.

"The poor man, the Beast…In front of me…" Dru closed her eyes. "And I helped…Oh, those memories are coming back now…" she shuddered…

"Dru…" Will eyed her. "I need you…"

"I'm all right…" she shook her head. "Just trying to remember…Yes, I remember him. Willow, do you know where Mr. Giles is…Or might be…?"

"Giles? Gone…LA…To report to someone…" Willow said, wanly. "He should've been here to help me…Bastard…"

"LA?" William looked at Willow… "You're sure?"

"Yeah…"

"He might be a help then…" Dru noted. "If we could just reach him. If he's outside the radius of influence and has knowledge of the occult, he might be able to break this curse or spell or whatever it is…"

William nodded. Worth a try…

"Willow? Do you have a way to reach Mr. Giles? A phone number…?"

"Buffy does…"

Hmmn…He eyed Dru…

Well, back to square one…

"There must be a place he's staying. Something connected with his group of Watchers…" Dru noted. "They're based back home, aren't they? England?"

"Yeah…We could try giving them a call…"

Hello, Watchers Council? William the Bloody here, with soul…Just wanted to tell you your Slayer's lost hers and…Click…He thought…

Still, worth a try…They've seen stranger, no doubt…

"Perhaps…But if he's English and an occult scholar…"

"And a high school librarian…" Will noted.

Sounds like a back-up career for me, if I retain the soul…He thought, wryly.

"There can't be too many places in Los Angeles where he and his people would be meeting…" she suggested.

"Well, it does give us two additional avenues to pursue. Though our immediate problem is…"

"Right here…" Buffy said, broad smile. Stake gripped


	3. Chapter 3

"Tales of D'Hoffryn…"

Disclaimer: Would Joss want his name associated with this? I think not...But anyway all BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...Though his brother Mort gets nothing...

Archived at the Cicelyverse page of the Buffy Rebecca verse, .com...

Summary: While saddled with the job of tending the discombobulated First Evil, the Lord of all Things Vengeful tells a few tales of his (well, his people's) exploits with some old friends…

"Sunset…"

Part III…

"Hey…My ole favorite vamp bud and his dead whore…And with my best friend in their fiendish grip." Buffy grinned. "Say, Willow, that zombie look is you. Didn't you guys have time to finish her off? I can wait a few, if you want…"

Dru eyed William…William, Dru…

"Now don't tell me you two are gonna do the… 'oh, kill me now, end this torment, Slayer' crap now?" Buffy frowned. " 'Cause I gotta tell you I'm getting awful bored. And you won't like what I do when I'm bored…"

"Cicely…" Drusilla eyed her sternly. "You're needed…"

Buffy stared at her…Blinking…

"Listen to me…William is here."

"What?" Buffy looked at her, then Will…Shaking head…

"Geesh, she's crazier than usual, isn't she?" she noted. But seemed a bit dazed…

"Cicely…You must save him…" Dru, insistently. Her stare boring deep… "You've waited this moment for a century. He needs you…"

"Who?" Buffy swayed a bit…

"You…" her face darkened suddenly. "You whore…" she stared.

"Cicely?" William stared. The clipped British accent most startling of all…

"William…" she looked at him. "Good…You survived…" she turned to Dru…

"Now as for you, whore…We have business to settle." she tensed, stake quivering in her grip…

"No, Cicely…" William began.

"Quiet…I'll deal with her…" Buffy said, coldly. "Now…Drusilla…Time for you to learn what happens to vampiral whores who steal husbands."

"What?" William stared.

"Memories…Not soul…" Dru looked at him…

"Ranting as ever, eh?" Buffy sneered, still in tight British tone. "Come, lets do this in the open air. I wouldn't want your ashes to have contact with my husband. We've had quite enough of that."

"Husband…?"

"I said, be quiet, William…Will you never listen?" Buffy, glaring. "Go and wait for me…Watch if you like…"

"Dru has a soul, Buffy…Cicely…"

"Is that so? How quaint…Just like Angelus…" she said, coldly…

"And right now, you don't…" he noted.

"What?" she stared.

"Though I do, so perhaps we're no worse off…"

"What nonsense is this?" Buffy frowned.

"Tell me who you are…" William asked.

"You know very well…" she replied…Folding arms… "Is this to protect your whore? Have you grown fond of her over the years?"

"Tell me…"

"Cicely Anne Addams Walthrop…" Buffy frowned. "And what do you mean, I've no soul…?"

"Courtesy the demon lord D'Hoffryn…" William replied. "But the memories you've just regained are courtesy Miss Drusilla Waverly…"

"Indeed…" Buffy, coldly. Dru standing by Willow… "Well, thank you Ms. Waverly…I shall make your agonizing death a tad less so in gratitude. William, go over there and wait or I shall be angry with you."

"And what, love…Stake me?"

"You belong to me…Not her…" she said, icily. "And I'll see you dust before I'll let her have you again…"

"I'm not here to take him from you, Cicely…" Dru pleaded. "I'm here to help. There's a terrible Evil afoot…You must sense something's wrong with you…Your friends…These people." she waved arms.

"I've waited a hundred years to tear you limb from limb, vampires." Buffy, grimly. "A little fairy tale about lost souls won't deter me. And if William has decided your body is preferable to mine…"

"He's loved you for over a century. Believed in you and that you'd save him…You can't betray him now."

Buffy eyed her…Reflected a moment…Then leapt at her before William could intervene, stake under her grabbed and held chin…

"Killing the whore who killed him is hardly betraying him…" she noted, quietly. Forcing Dru's head back with the stake… "Beg for death, whore. Beg, I'll be mercifully quick!" she pulled Dru's head back more… "Say it!"

"Stop it, Cicely!" William grabbed at her…

"This'll hurt you too, liar! Adulterer!" Buffy waved the stake at him. "You worthless, unfaithful…!" she raged.

Dru grabbed her arm, forcing it back…Uhh…The stake dropped with a clatter…

"Let me go, you!" Buffy cried.

"We're telling you the truth…I could kill you now…" Dru told her, holding her arm…

"William! Help me!" Buffy looked to him…

"Dru isn't lying, Cicely…" Will shook his head. She kicked back, throwing Dru off balance…Racing back…

"Right then…" she eyed them. "Let it be war on you both!" she ran off, disappearing into the crowds all along the street…

"Well…" William eyed a shaken Drusilla, helping her up…

"That went rather better than I expected…"

"I'm sorry…" Dru sighed. Carefully guiding Willow along…

"No need…" Will shrugged…

"I honestly thought I might reach her. That Cicely's soul might be better protected…" sheepish look…

"Well…You did reach her…In quite spectacular fashion." he noted.

"And now it seems I've a bitterly jealous spouse determined to have me or dust me…"

"That may be the best news…" Dru reflected. "I mean…" she caught his frown… "She didn't re-engage and kill you. She could have…She's taking her time, trying to capture you. She won't hurt you…"

"I wouldn't count on that, love…" he smiled wanly. "She seemed quite willing to sacrifice me on the altar of marital fidelity…"

"I don't think so…Though we shouldn't press our luck, true…" Dru pondered. "I think it's a sign…Cicely is near. The soul I mean…Trying to help…I know I sensed something. Faintly…"

"Well, kudos for a good try, girl…" he smiled. "What about Red, here?" he indicated Willow…

"I think we need her a bit longer…" Dru noted.

….

"Yes…This is Willow Rosenberg." Willow said, a bit more energetically than in her recent conversations…

"A little more urgency…Please…" Dru hissed. Willow staring at her as she spoke into the phone in the bar they'd temporarily holed up in…

"Willow Rosenberg…"Willow repeated. "A friend of the Slayer's in Sunnydale. Please…I have to reach Mr. Giles, Buffy's Watcher. Can you help me?"

William scanning the entrance…No sign of a rampaging Slayer spouse as yet…

Dru listening to the phone's receiver intently, standing just by Willow's ear…

"Hello?...Yes…Yes…I'm Willow Rosenberg, Buffy Summers' friend…The Slayer's friend…Please, I have to reach Mr. Rupert Giles. There's been a terrible disaster here in Sunnydale…"

William came over…Dru looked at him…Not yet…

"Tell them their damned Council's about to be destroyed…" he suggested to Willow. Who looked at him a little blankly…

Yes, William…she soundlessly murmured. Dru having cautioned her not to speak to them aloud…

"Sir…Your damned Council's about to be destroyed! Thank you…"

"Thought that might speed things along…" Will noted to Dru…

"Yes? Hello…Who? Oh, hello…" Willow said, a bit flatly again…

William eyed her…Who? His look clear…

"Mr. Travers, who says he's Chairman of the Watchers…" Willow hissed.

Nice…But we went past our floor, I think…

"Yes, the situation here is very terrible, Mr. Travers. Can I speak to Rupert Giles?"

Hmmn? Willow looked at the phone…

"What is it? I…"

"Here, love…" William took the phone. "Hello, Mr. Chairman…William Soames Walthrop here…Nice to finally speak to you after all these years. Listen, the demon lord D'Hoffryn's gone and put a soul removal/soul curse spell or something on Sunnydale. Yes, involving Miss Summers and then some…Yes, this is the William you're thinking of…But the demon has vacated for a day or so. Look, D'Hoffryn's minion told me that Humanity as well as Miss Summers was in peril if this thing…Whatever it is…Wasn't stopped or defeated before twenty-four hours was up. Yes…Quite specific about it…We could use some help here, especially if you lot care about the fate of Humanity. Well, it seems her whole lot and every human here has gone soulless. But every vamp seems to have a soul. Yes, that includes Drusilla…No, Miss Rosenberg's gone and lost hers as well. She's under my thrall, for which I deeply apologize but there was no other way to contact you. Is there any chance of speaking to Mr. Giles? Good…Thank you…"

Direct approach…Usually best…He noted to Dru and the blank-eyed Willow…

"…Hello Mr. Giles? Yes, this is who Mr. Travers told you. No, Spike is off on vacation, this is the soul of William Soames Walthrop…Cicely's husband…"

Hmmn…He smiled at Dru…"I think I heard a pin drop on that side…"

"Oh, yes…Cicely Addams…Walthrop…Your great nineteenth century Slayer? Now back in the form of your own Miss Summers…No, not possession, Mr. Giles…As I suspect you know. She's a reincarnate…But currently, soulless, like everyone else human in this benighted town. Mr. Giles?…Mr…Giles…If D'Hoffryn's minion, a Miss Jenkins, wasn't lying we have only twenty-two…" he eyed a clock over the bar… "…twenty-one…hours to set this right. Well…I have Drusilla Waverly…And a very nice young ex-kindergarten teacher who's watching the kiddies of the town. There may be other souled vampires willing to help. That's about it…No, your Miss Rosenberg is like the others. I had to put her in thrall to get her to call you. Mr. Giles…I am sure you know more about Cicely and me than you are letting on but as to my lying about 'everything' I'm sure you lot have the power to check out my story pretty quickly. If nothing else, send someone into Sunnydale to observe…Believe me, they'll find proof very quickly. No, Buffy is soulless not transformed…Certainly…"

He pulled the phone away… "Miss Rosenberg? Would you speak to Mr. Giles? Just answer his questions truthfully, please?" he held the phone to Willow's ear and mouth…

"Yes?...Yes, Giles, Spike has me in thrall. I don't know…They say I have no soul now. I dunno…I feel different, I guess. No, before Spike put me in thrall. Yeah, everyone's actin' weird. Yeah, Buffy, too…She's speaking with a Brit accent and seems kinda nasty…Xander? I drugged him and put him in a car I stole. So I could have him, he belongs to me, you know… No, I did that before Spike put me in thrall…I guess that could mean he's tellin' the truth about souls goin' bye-bye. Ok…"

"He wants to talk to you…" Willow looked over to William.

"So…Any suggestions or concrete help you can offer would be appreciated, Mr. Giles." William noted. "Especially as Buffy seems to have recovered some ole memories of us and wants me to resume my position as her husband…" he eyed Dru and Willow…

Ha, hah…Willow gave a slight laugh…

"Yeah, that did get him…" Will nodded. Dru giving reproving look…

"How soon? All right, granted…" he shrugged.

"He doesn't trust us…" Dru offered. He nodding…

"But help is coming, right…?" he asked the phone… "Good…We'll try to keep Buffy and the good people of the town alive until your Council reaches a decision. Try to make it within the next twenty hours, will you? Good bye…"

Dru eyeing him…

"The Council will consider the matter and if our story is verified they will take appropriate action…" he looked at her… "Which could mean anything from they'll do nothing, to for the greater good Sunnydale will be nuked. We'll see…"

She sighed. "At least they know…And it's only natural they wouldn't place faith in us immediately."

"Lets hope in the States they move a bit faster than back home." he noted. "Last time I contacted them as Spike to warn them a Slayer was likely to die. Just before I killed that poor Slayer a few years ago. Two weeks wasn't enough time to get them moving…"

"It always wondered why you called…" Dru smiled faintly. "You…Spike said it was to make it a challenge…But…"

"That's sweet of you, Dru. Thanks…" he smiled back.

"Buffy won't like this…" Willow noted. Shaking head…

"Now…We're just friends, Miss Rosenberg." Dru, gravely…

Uh-oh…She looked round…

"Someone…Fairly soulless but odd…Something is still…Anyway, human…I think." she hissed.

"Buffy?"

"Can't tell for sure…But I don't think so. Even Cicely has no trace of soul now…"

He looked about…

No, she'd make a big entrance. Soulless or no…Cicely or no…She never changes on that…

A crash of boxes…Even Willow jumping a bit…

He was on the fellow in an instant, a small man, weasily in aspect in nondescript clothes… "All right, you…"

"Lemme go!" the little man in his grip…Squirming…Demanded… "This is my place! What are you guys doin' in here? Jesus…" he stared. "You…William the…"

"Nice to know one has a rep…" William nodded.

"No…Don't kill me. I'm part demon…I can help you!" the little man whimpered, eyeing William, then Drusilla…

"We won't hurt you…" Dru said, soothingly. Coming over by Will…

"No?"

"Probably not…" William corrected. "If you give straight answers. Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"Willie…" the man(?) answered. "Like I said, I own this place…"

"We're very sorry to trepass, then…" Dru said, kindly. "It was unavoidable…"

Hmmn…

She eyed Will… "He's not lying. He's part demon. And somehow has kept…What little soul, a very weak one…He had…"

"Neither fish nor fowl, that's me…" Willie shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tales of D'Hoffryn…"

Disclaimer: Would Joss want his name associated with this? I think not...But anyway all BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...Though his brother Mort gets nothing...

Archived at the Cicelyverse page of the Buffy Rebecca verse, .com...

Summary: While saddled with the job of tending the discombobulated First Evil, the Lord of all Things Vengeful tells a few tales of his (well, his people's) exploits with some old friends…

Part II…cont…

Confinement chamber, Hell…

'Buffy' frowned at her storyteller and supposed 'sister from a parallel universe', 'Cicely'…

"So I lost my soul and regained my Cicely memories…And now I've turned against William, out of soulless jealousy?"

"Viciously ironic, isn't it?" 'Cicely' beamed. 'Buffy' eyeing her narrowly…

Though…It is terrible…Poor William…

Dear B'aal… 'she' blinked. That worthless Mears…He must be doing this.

"What's happening to me?" 'Cicely' hissed to a nearby Buffy minion. This one in nurse's uniform…

"Cicely? Aren't you feeling well?" the 'nurse Buffy' eyed her… "Should I get you something…?"

"You know damned well what I mean…" 'Cicely' raged. But struggled to keep 'her' voice down…

"I'm D'Hoffryn, lord of all things vengeful…"

"Of course you are…" the imp in Buffy form nodded, soothingly. "But with a little rest, you'll be fine…Cicely…"

"Stop that!" 'she' shouted.

"What's wrong?" 'Buffy' hurried over… "Am I needed?"

"No, no…" 'nurse Buffy' noted. "Cicely here is just a bit upset. The story she's telling being so sad…"

"It sure is…" 'Buffy' frowned. "And it better not end with me breaking William's heart. Or else…" she eyed 'Cicely'…

"Better get back to your story, sweetie…" 'nurse Buffy' nodded. Patting the somewhat dazed Cicely…er 'Cicely'… "I'm sure it has a happy ending for you and William…"

Yeah…

Wait, no…All right…All right, D-H…Finish the tale. And then get the here out of here…Back to good ole vengeance and imposition of suffering…

"Ok…So they had found the part demon, Willie…"

Monitor console in CHQ, Hell…Angelus and Mears chuckling…

"Poor thing…It's sad to watch. But I always did think D-H was unusually 'close' to his girls." Warren, mock-solemn…Then roaring…Angelus joining in…

"God, Mears…I have to admit." Angelus leaned back in his chair. "This is even worse than what I did to Drusilla."

"Sunset…"

Part IV…

"And you felt nothing? No different when the others changed so suddenly?" Dru asked. She, with Willow beside her, seated at one of the bar tables…

"Same as always…" Willie shrugged. "I figured at first it was somebody gunning for those folks with targeted magics but then I saw what was going on all over town and I came back here to hole up till things settled down or at least I could find a way outta town…"

He eyed them. Dru, pale and lovely, looking concerned, with rather less of that psycho waif look he remembered from one time when he'd seen her strolling about…That William, standing, frowning at him…Still pretty menacing in his way, even souled and even in that small package…The red-headed kid, the Slayer's pal, looking pretty much outta it…Bit, he noted.

Not likely to go over well with the Slayer…Even with soul…

"So all the vamps in town have souls now…And everyone else…Human, that is…No soul?" he asked.

"It seems so…" Dru nodded… "Though of course we can't be sure everyone is affected. Especially given you…"

"Now there's a howl…" Willie grinned. Ummn…He caught sight of Dru's stern look…William's deepening frown…

Uh…Well… "Of course, it's terrible, too. Just, ya know…Ironic and all that jazz…"

"And you'll find out how ironic if the Slayer catches us here. Minus that usual compassion and regard for human or semi-human life…" Will noted.

"That would be bad…" Willie nodded, pensive now. "I met a turned Slayer once. She was not fun…"

"But it must be important…A clue to the cause of all this…" Dru suggested. "That he…You, sir…" she nodded to Willie… "Are still souled. Something about your nature…"

"The demon part somehow protecting him…" William eyed him.

"Can't help you there…" Willie shrugged. "I'm no big expert on the subject…"

"What about your father, the demon…?" Dru asked. "Was he unusual in any way…The species?"

"Moray…Nothing special…They get on ok with humans, not violent, generally. I dunno…" Willie looked at them. "Look, if the Slayer's gunning for you, you'd best get outta town. She's sure to find you here sooner or later…"

"We can hope…" Dru nodded.

"What?" Willie said. Nervous eyes darting…Hopes of offering to provide 'help' in exchange for hitching a ride under the protection of two famously mighty otherworlders fading fast…

"We're trying to help her. Not run from her…" Dru explained. "But to help her we need something, anything, that could counter whatever D'Hoffryn's done…"

A caravan, actually, considering…Well, doesn't seem likely, given the sad lack of self-preservation instinct here…Willie sighed.

Wait…

"D-H? The revenge king?" Willie looked at them… "One of his is here?"

"Anya…" William noted. "Who seems the prime mover. At least the prime instrument…"

"Anyanka? Jesus…" Willie sighed. "She's bad news. One of his best…"

William eyed Dru who nodded…

Looks like we came to the right place…If utterly by chance…

Surely God is guiding us in some way…

Willie rather convinced otherwise. Anxious now to find his own path...

After all, wouldn't want to get in the way of their efforts. Just be on his own merry…

"What can you tell us about her…?" Dru asked, kind tone. "Is there any way to break her spells that you know of…?"

"Willie? The lady asked a question…" William frowned at the little half-man as he glanced round. Clearly seeking the nearest exit route…

"There's always a way…" Willie noted, shrugging. "But usually it involves years of study…Careful research…And a Slayer backing you up don't hurt."

"Not enough time…We need to cut corners on the research fast track now and worry about long-term later. We'll have to make due with Dru and me instead of a Slayer for the moment. No offense dear heart…"

"Not at all…" Dru shook head. "I'm honored." Wan smile to William's own… "Of course the Council could provide that research if they really are coming…"

"The Council of Watchers?" Willie eyed them. "You're in touch with them? You two?..."

"Yeah, welcome to bizarro-world…" Will nodded. "But given their idea of rapid response…And their inclination to stake, crossbow, burn, or set a vampire (really, no offense, love…patting Dru's hand…though plenty to them…) on one first and confirm their good intentions later…I wouldn't exactly consider them the cavalry on the way."

"But getting back to focus…?" he eyed Willie sternly. "If you want to get out of this alive…And remarkably, no personal threat intended…If you have any ideas or first- or second-hand info…Speak up…"

Ummn…

"We don't mean to press, but anything you know could help." Dru, gently. "And William is right. We aren't any threat to you but you are in danger here…"

"Especially should we have to battle an angry, soulless Slayer here…" William eyed him. "The property damage alone is sure to be…"

"The girl…The demon…" Willie, hastily. "They get their power from him…D'Hoffryn. It's supposed to be channeled through a talisman…"

Hmmn…More than I had a right to expect…Will eyed him.

"And the talisman?"

"Could be anything. A bracelet…A necklace…But she'll fuss with it. Never let it alone. That'll be the giveaway…"

"And summoning?"

"Who knows…?" Willie shook his head. "D-H's got his own system…Designed to confuse…That's all I know. Honest…"

"That's very helpful, sir…" Dru beamed. "Thank you…If you'd like to try and make your escape now? I know you're very anxious to go…"

William frowned…Not all that helpful, girl. She shrugged. "The poor man's told us what he knows. No need to put him at risk…"

Will sighed… "I suppose…" he looked at Willie who was a bit nonplussed…Go…? Alone? "All right…Well, good luck, mate." he offered a hand. Willie, now increasingly hesitant…Go?...Out there? Took it gingerly… "Thanks…Make for the south and keep from downtown. Well…Guess I mean get out of downtown as quick as you can…"

Uh…Willie looked over to the door…

Rampaging soulless humans…Brutally murderous Slayer…

And now, likely a pissed-off vengeance demon and her boss gunning for him out there…

And…The others…

"Uh…I'm fine here, for now…"

"Of course…" Dru nodded. "This is your place, after all…"

"Well, if you'll be staying…How's about a drink?" William suggested. "I actually having a bit of coin of the realm about my person…" he pulled out the change from Anya's twenty…

"And something for Miss Rosenberg…?" Dru asked. "She must be thirsty. Willow, would you like something to drink…?"

"Yeah…" Willow nodded, vaguely. "But not blood…"

"Of course not…Water? A soda?"

"Ginger ale?"

"Comin' right up…" Willie, rather glad to have business to focus on…

"And a whiskey…Double…" William added.

"Just water for me, thank you." Dru called. "Will…We need to decide what to do now." she insisted. "We can't sit here, waiting. People are in danger. And what if some leave Sunnydale in their current condition? We can't be sure they'd revert once out of town…"

"Love…I'd like to help. But there's only us…" he noted. "And my dear spouse seems ready to institute extreme divorce proceedings if she spots us…"

"Not only us…" Dru replied. Eyeing Willie…

"Him?" William stared.

"Willie?" Dru, gently…

He blinked…Ummn…

"Please…Introduce us to your friends…" she said, quietly. "It was very brave of you to protect them…"

"What?" William stared…

"They're rather well-hidden. A spell barrier?" she asked. "It took a moment, even for me. But I can sense a faint trace about here…"

"They're not harming anyone…" Willie insisted. "I wouldn't've done it but…They got souls now. And the Slayer wasn't listenin'. Just staking left and right…"

"And you took them in…" Dru nodded. "Willie, you are a good man…" she smiled.

"Had to do somethin'…" he shrugged. "They're in the cellar…It's where I keep contraband. Just a little stuff that wouldn't be kosher, you know. Nothing dangerous…Just special foods and things some of the folks like…Shielded so as not to give the stuff away. Just a little 'black market' stuff…Nothing bad…And only for the ones who don't make trouble…"

"Of course…" she agreed, gently. "May we meet them…?"

"Who?" William looked round.

Willie sighed, then went over to a corner, lifting a rug…Then the trap door the rug concealed…

"Come on up, folks…It's ok." he called.

…..

"People! People!" Dru called, looking out over the group. The milling crowd of nearly seventy vampires and vampiresses slowly heeding her. "Please…"

"Come on, you lot!" William called, standing on a table next to the one where Willow sat, sipping her ginger ale quietly…

"Hey!" Willie banged a glass on bar. All staring… "Listen up!"

"Right…" Dru smiled at him. "People…I know you're all confused. This has been a terrifying, if unique experience…"

"Drusilla!" one teenaged-appearing female gasped. "Lemme out of here! She'll kill us all!"

Some sounds of panic…Anxious glances…

Oh…My…Dru sighed.

"Quiet!" Willie banged again, stern look… "She's just like you…Souled…Now listen up!"

"Yes, Mr. Willie is quite right…" Dru resumed. "William and I are souled like you..."

"Can we go home now?" one tall male of fortiesh appearance in suit spoke up. "My wife is still…"

"You can't go home, Albert…" a blonde female frowned at him. "And your wife must be dead or one of us. I transformed you sixty years ago."

"You…Bitch…" Albert glared. "You killed me!"

"Sorry…" she shrugged. "Someone killed me, too, you know. And you were looking for some action that night when you came up to me…"

Several angry and accusatory conversations now springing up…

"People!" Dru cried.

More bitter words… "You made me!" "You killed my family! Well, I wouldn't have helped if you hadn't…" "I didn't wanna eat my dog!" "I never said I wanted to sleep with you, I just wanted to live forever!" "It's over, Henry. I want my own crypt!"

She went to Willie's bar counter…Please? He handed the heavy glass…

Slam! "Hey!" she hollered. A window shattering in the front…

William staring…The group staring…

"Friends…This is no time to blame each other. God knows we all feel ourselves guilty in some way. But we are also all victims…" she noted.

"Yeah! And I want compensation!" a heavy-set, middle-aged-looking 'woman' in frightful print blouse responded. "I was just passing through six months ago and one of you kills me…!"

"And you killed me and my little girl…!" a slender, brown-haired 'woman' in gown fumed back. "…and you made me have sex with you!"

"That wasn't me. I'm a God-fearing Christian…" the heavy woman glared back. "I'd never…"

"Yeah, right…" the young 'woman' replied, bitter. "Can't hide it from your demon, you rapist! And I'm through calling you, mistress, lady!"

"Can I call my mom?" a young male asked, raising hand. "I think I only died a week ago…"

"Enough!" Dru cried. "And we'll see, young man. We don't want to upset your family, you know…"

"Please, friends…" she looked out over the group. "God has given us a chance to do good this night…"

"I don't believe in God…" one male spoke up…

"Fine…Fate, then…" she waved him off. No time for a religion debate… "You all know the humans of Sunnydale are afflicted…Soulless…They need our help!"

"What's the girl…The Slayer…For?" the heavy-set 'woman' fumed. "Let her take care of them. Instead of coming after us…"

"She's for getting rid of us…" Albert frowned. "Whatdaya mean, not come after us? We've all been mad killers until tonight…"

"Not me…" the large 'woman' insisted. "I'm of the blessed elect…It was Satan doing the killing…"

"…And the raping?" her former companion glared…

"The point is, people! People!" Dru called. "We are needed. Our human brothers and sisters…Our descendants and families…Need us tonight! We must act to help them while they can't help themselves!"

"No one ever helped me…" the blonde 'woman' who argued with Albert insisted. "Not even the Slayer…I was left like this for eighty years. Why should I stick my neck out to help a few mortals?"

"Any one who doesn't want to help is welcome to stay here." Dru noted. "But those who want to prove they are still human, inside. Can help to save Humanity tonight. Great Evil threatens the world and we have a chance here to fight back. To stop being victims, for once…"

"That's the Slayer's job…" the large 'woman' fumed. "I'm a victim…I don't have to do anything for anybody."

"The Slayer is affected, she told you lot that…" William glared. "We're it, tonight folks. The last line…"

"What can we do?" Albert shook his head. Several agreeing… "We're just a bunch of vamps with soul. There are thousands of crazy people out there. And a Slayer who don't take souls for an excuse…"

"We have unique abilities…We can influence human minds." Dru noted. "And the humans are running on instinct. They will respond easily to base impulses…Fear, reward…We can use that to herd them and keep them safe through the night. Prevent more deaths…"

"And what about us?" another woman, a tall black woman of about forty, spoke up. "What happens to us now? Do we try to live like this? Burning or hiding by day…Drinking blood…And from where and what? I can't live like this. Let the Slayer or the sun take me…"

Several cries in agreement…

"Ir won't last…" Dru sighed. "By tomorrow night we'll be back…To what we were…" she eyed the suddenly still group… "I know it's horrible, but that's the truth of it. We only have about nineteen hours with our souls…"

"And you know that…How?" the large 'woman' eyed her…

"Because I'm the cause…" William said, quietly…Firmly… "Not intentionally but there it is…"

"You?" several stared…Others looking at each other…

Uh-oh…Willie slowly slid down behind the bar counter…

William tensing…Might perhaps have been a bit too honest on this one…

Albert started clapping…The blonde…Others joining in…

Dru stared…More joining in, some with tears running…

"Thank you!" shouts… "William!" Fists in the air… "Thank God!" a few cries…

Dru looking to Will who stared, stunned. She beamed at him…

Willie rising back up…Hmmn…

"Even a day alive again…God…" Albert beamed. "To know, finally, we're still what we were. That we're still here, somewhere…Not…Those things, whatever they do. Thank you, both of you…" he came up. "What do you want us to do? I'm in!"

"Yeah!" the young brown-haired ex-love slave came forward… "Count me in!"

More stepped forward…Only a few hanging back…

"First…" Dru began…


	5. Chapter 5

"Tales of D'Hoffryn…"

Disclaimer: Would Joss want his name associated with this? I think not...But anyway all BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...Though his brother Mort gets nothing...

Archived at the Cicelyverse page of the Buffy Rebecca verse, .com...

Summary: While saddled with the job of tending the discombobulated First Evil, the Lord of all Things Vengeful tells a few tales of his (well, his people's) exploits with some old friends…

"Sunset…"

Part V…

"All right…" William looked over the group as he stood on top of a parked car…The crowd now slightly expanded with the arrival of several wanderers who'd been roaming blindly in shock around town…Drawn by the scent of their fellow otherworlders now assembled in the street outside the famed…Or infamous underworld watering hole of Willie the Snitch's bar…

And like most of the refugees Willie had taken in, eager to join up. Heartbreakingly so, Dru had noted with sigh to Will…Given their likely fate…To do what could be done for their erstwhile victims…

If the Slayer had had this kind of support from the living, William wryly had noted…None of this might be necessary…

"Has everyone got their cow's blood?" he called. "Willie?"

"Think so…!" Willie shouted from where he stood, passing out bags…

Well, so much for my profitable trade in emergency supplies…He thought.

Still…Only one of several such profitable trades…And I do stand to do well by anything I can pick up once the downtown is secured…

Once the grave danger to Humanity's settled and all that, of course…Be a shame to leave all that looted stuff lying around, a danger to life and limb…

"It's essential you be satiated before working with the people…!" Dru, beside Will on the car roof, called. "Especially you newborns…You may find it difficult to control your bloodlust otherwise! The last thing any of us wants is to be at risk for doing harm. Each of you has your partner…If you find yourself losing control…Or any sign of reversion, let them know at once! Will?"

"Right! Now, teams one and two…Albert, you lot will take the group around the Macy's complex. It seems to be the biggest, so Dru will be leading team two. You'll focus on the humans who seem to be leading the looting…Persuade them by suggestion and the physical that there's much more enticing stuff down by the city hall plaza and Armory and lead them there. Team three, Angela…" The black female who'd spoken earlier nodded… "Your folks will do the same around what's left of the boutique shops and meet the others at the plaza. Team four, Sidney…" Will eyed a well-dressed, professorial type…In fact a former biology teacher at UCal/Sunnydale. "You've got our most sensitive people besides Dru. You'll make the sweeps of the streets of homes around downtown and see no one is wandering about, particularly any children or elderly folks. And team five…" He looked at the young male drinking from his pack of blood… "Michael, lad? Some attention?"

"Sorry…" Michael, a tall blonde athletic type, sheepishly put the pack down…

"You lot will patrol the streets heading out of town, particularly the main highway to see no one leaves town in their current state…Dru?"

"Everyone stay in communication with Willie…Using cell phones…" she held up a phone. "If you're not familiar with modern technology, one of your team is and will assist you. It's essential we keep in touch and report any special problems, so we can focus our efforts there once the bulk of the populace is safe…"

"What about the Slayer?" a heavily made-up female, in rather Gothic style outfit…

Kinda nice my old stuff has come back after ninety years…Asked…

"Contact Willie immediately, withdraw, and take shelter if you can. Don't try to reason with or engage her…Or any otherworlders not souled whom you may encounter if they behave violently and aren't human…" Dru, intently. "Remember your job is to save lives. Focus on the people under your care…"

"Right…Leave the Slayer to me and team six…" William nodded. "It's me she'll be seeking. So long as you don't engage, I doubt she'll waste time on you…"

"You and Miss Rosenberg?" Angela called. "Some of us should go with you. If we could find something to drug her with or…"

"It would only antagonize her…Believe me…" Will shook his head. "Besides, once Dru has helped get the bulk of the people herded safely, she'll join me. Miss Summers would like a word with her as well, after all…" he gave Dru a wan smile. She returning…

"What about…Sunrise…?" Albert asked. "We won't be able to help the people then…"

"We'll have a command center in the city hall by then…" Dru replied. "Hopefully, the people from the Watchers' Council will be here by then or sooner but if not, we should be able to keep the crowd herded there through the day. Any especially violent types can be brought in and confined under our care…"

"And then?" a brunette female looked up… "We'll revert in nineteen hours, if that vengeance bitch wasn't lying?"

"Then…If the Council hasn't arrived to help…We've done our duty and we try to help each other…" Dru replied. "Though no one will be forced to it…" she eyed the group.

"Angelus got his soul back…And kept it for a long time…" the brown-haired female in gown who'd declared her emancipation from her siress earlier noted. "Could that work for us? Could this be made permanent?"

"I don't know…" Dru shook her head. "Perhaps if the Council is willing to help us. We can try and speak to them when they come. Or if we could capture William's vengeance demon…But…" her voice faltered…

"And if they don't help…We go back…?" Sidney called. "And no one knows? We're just monsters again?"

"What matters is what we do in the time we have…" William called, firmly. "If things work out well that way with Angelus' curse or some other solution, well…Those who wish may try it. But if not…We'll know what we did. That we took our chance to help and fight like human beings against this Evil, not sit as hapless victims. As your President…Well, for some of you…Teddy Roosevelt said, to H.G. Wells once… 'The effort's worth it' And it is…No matter what happens afterward…Our souls will know…"

"That's the stuff!" Angela called…Fist raised…

"Yeah!..." fists risen…


	6. Chapter 6

"Tales of D'Hoffryn…"

Disclaimer: Would Joss want his name associated with this? I think not...But anyway all BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...Though his brother Mort gets nothing...

Archived at the Cicelyverse page of the Buffy Rebecca verse, .com...

Summary: While saddled with the job of tending the discombobulated First Evil, the Lord of all Things Vengeful tells a few tales of his (well, his people's) exploits with some old friends…

"Sunset…"

Part VI…

"Team Six…" William spoke into his cell phone…Glancing into the window of the campaign office of the mayor of Sunnydale…Hmmn… "Vote Dick?". "Hello, Willie…Nothing yet, just checking in. Everything going well? Good, all right…Tell Dru we've completed a sweep from First to 10th st on Main. Nothing yet, so we'll start the side streets. All right, then…Call me at once if there are any problems. Thanks, lad…" he closed the phone…

Willow a bit blank beside him, eyeing him…

"Anything, Red?"

"No…Not yet…" she shook her head. "Buffy is around somewhere…I feel her a little. But not here…"

"Ok…Well, we'll try two blocks over, back up to First. Just try to focus as Dru showed you…"

"Yes, William…" Willow nodded. They proceeded, she following him, he keeping careful watch on her and the street ahead…

"Been with Buffy and co, long, Red?" he asked, politely. Peering down an alleyway… "I mean have you and she been friends long, that is?"

"A while now…Since she started at Sunnydale High after she moved here…"

"Ah…" he nodded. "And thick as thieves since…That's nice…You know, Cicely had no close girlfriends, I believe. It's nice to hear she has someone this time…"

"She was a jerk to leave me alone like this…" Willow frowned, wanly…

"Couldn't help herself, Red. No soul means a little less on the caring/compassionate, you know? It's a tribute to her dedication that she's even inclined to risk it on the Slaying at all…" he noted…Refraining politely from stating the obvious… "Lets take a gander in here…" he jerked a thumb at the large bank tower before them. "Just to be sure…It's an old demon's trick to block the vibes. Buildings like this then to soak them up a bit…And provide good cover."

"Yes, William…" she nodded.

They entered the foyer. The locked revolving door already smashed open by looting humans earlier. Now though, no trace but some smashed pots, papers strewn, and doors thrown open…

"Anything?" he asked her. She shrugged. "No…Not here…"

Hmmn…He glanced round…

Would've thought she'd be keeping in close…Trailing me…

Still could be of course, just keepin' her distance…Dru may feel she's a gift but no way to be sure how good Red's senses are with the effects of thrall and soul loss combined…

"Lets hole up here, just a mo…See if she might be following us…"

"Yes, William…" yawn.

"You ought to sit a spell, Red. Here…Have a seat…" he pulled a chair over from a security desk, long abandoned…

"Thank you…" she took seat.

"Hungry? I can try and find a vending machine or something…"

"No…" yawn…

"Sorry to keep you up so late…" he apologized. "But it is a major crisis…"

"I understand…" she eyed him. "Buffy's wants to dust you bad…"

"Maybe…But that's not the crisis, love…So, tell me…" he took a seat, perching on an edge of the security desk. "I know it's takin' unfair advantage, but as you said…I may be dust soon, if I'm lucky…Or a monster again…" he paused… "Buffy ever show any…Interest in me? I mean during our little recent encounters…"

"She thought you were a real psycho…" Willow nodded.

"I can imagine…" he sighed… "But…Never any…Interest? Any suggestion she might have been…I don't know, thinkin' about me. Besides strategy and tactics, that is…"

"Sorry, I didn't ask if she was hot for you…" Willow looked a bit downcast. "I figured she and Angel…She was pretty frantic about him this year. Though it was strange…"

"Angel…Right…" he frowned…Hmmn?

"What? How, 'strange'?"

"She was pretty upset about Angel…Till tonight…But…She didn't ask. I thought that was strange…"

"Ask what?"

"Giles…Or me…How to get him outta Hell or go there…I mean…" Willow looked at him… "I woulda gone, for Xander…"

"The unconscious boy toy in the car?" he eyed her…

"He's mine…" Willow nodded. Firm stare…

"I hope he appreciates it…" smile…

"No, he doesn't …" renewed downcast look… "He doesn't know I exist…Outside of being a bestest bud. All he thinks about now is…" she eyed him. "Well, not now, I guess. In fact he's kinda given up on her since she turned him down and Angel showed. But he doesn't think about me…"

"Ah, Red…" he smiled sadly. "I know the feelin'…And I am sorry. But, hang in there…If he's really the one you want…Though don't take that as either order or subconscious implant, please…Your call, really…"

"I dunno if I wanna wait a century…" she shook her head slowly…

"Wise beyond your years…" he grinned. "Still…" he reflected. "I'll tell you, Willow…If I had the chance to actually decide my fate over again…"

"I'd take another route home on March 13, 1880." grin… "But everything else…The same…"

So long as the mass murder gets by-passed…he noted.

"William?" Willow looked at him…

"Yeah, girl? You need another drink?"

"Was I supposed to tell you if Buffy came in while you were talkin'…?"

"Hello, husband…" Buffy, brittle and cold tone. Eyeing them both from a balcony on the second floor overlooking the foyer… "Where'd the adulteress get to? Or has this friend of mine from the modern era stolen you from me now?"

"Cicely…" he sighed, rising and looking up to her… "Willow is in thrall, just helpin' me find…"

"Thrall…How romantic…" Buffy sneered, fussing with the shawl round her gown…

Damn fluffy thing… "…And just helping you find true and eternal bliss?"

"Girl…You may be sorry for those words tomorrow. Assuming you remember them…"

"I'll have them engraved on your tombstone, dearest…" Buffy glared. "You faithless…!"

"No one's betrayed you, Cics…" he frowned up at her. "God knows, I understand that you were deceived in all that happened back then but you've no right to start accusing me…"

"I don't need any 'right'!" Buffy yelled, face darkening… "I'm the Slayer! And no two-timing friend is playing me for a fool with my husband! Thrall or no thrall!…" she stamped a foot.

"Well…Fine…Come on down then and get me…" he called up. "Just let me get Red here along to safety before we duke it out, eh? Willow?"

"Willow! You stay right there!" Buffy cried. "One step toward that door and I won't need to fret over Drusilla's absence…!"

"That's totally uncalled for, Buffy…" William frowned. "The girl's done nothing to merit that kind of disparagement. And as for poor Dru…"

" 'Poor Dru'!" choking sound…Buffy vanished…

"Willow! Go!" he pointed to a hallway… "Try to get to the street and find Dru or one of the other team leaders as soon as you…"

"Too late…!" Buffy was in the hallway facing them. Bitter smile…

"Sorry to bring your latest romantic entanglement to an abrupt end…" she gave a cold smile…Waving stake…

"Speakin' of which, love…How is Angel?" he replied.

"In Hell…Give him my best!" she raged, hurling stake. Which he dodged, like a bullfighter…

Well, what do you know? He thought, a bit happily…She really doesn't want to kill me…That was a deliberate miss…

"How dare you mention Angelus to me!" she cried, racing past to retrieve the stake buried deep in the wall behind him, he turning to face her. Waving to the staring Willow to get moving, girl…Willow vaguely rising from her seat…

"How dare…I?" he frowned. "As I recall from my counterpart, your sleeping with him triggered the whole series of events we just got through…"

"That was modern girl sans memory. She doesn't count." Buffy was pulling at the stake in the wall, fuming… "Damned stupid thing! My ole stake 'Dickens' would never…Arggh…"

"And Spike does?" he called, a tad annoyed…

"This isn't my old body! Damn! OW!"

He hurried over… "Are you all right?"

"I broke my nail…Right down to the…OW! Oh, it's bleeding now…"

"Stop fussing with that stupid stake and let me see…" he reached for her hand. She whirling on him…

But…Pausing…Extended the injured hand. He took it…

"It's not too bad. Lets find some water…Come on…"

"This has been a bad day…" she shook her head. "I just want the pain to stop…" her face eyed his. Eyes pleading, a little girl on the edge of tears…

"I'll do my best, love…" he patted her arm.

"Willow stays…" she growled.

"Fine…Red? Just stay at the table? We'll be right back…"

"I want my stake…" Buffy looked at the wall. "Don't let anyone take Mr. Pointy."

"No, no…No one else is here. And I doubt there's many in Sunnydale who could pull that out. It's fine…Come on and lets see to this…" he pulled her along…

"Where's your jacket?" she looked him over… "I like the jacket…" Narrow look… "I suppose Drusilla…"

"No, she doesn't…I leant it to…A fellow who needed one. I'll find another later…"

"They have nice ones where I got this…" she indicated the green gown…

"That's lovely…I did mean to say so before…" he led her to a ladies room.

"I know…" she smiled, a bit pertly. "But thanks…"

"Come on…"

"William? It's a women's room…" she frowned. Looking round…

"No one's about but us…The whole town's either busy looting the malls or home in bed sleeping the whole thing off. Come, I want to wash that finger. It's a bad cut…"

"You have no sense of propriety. Never did…" she shook her head.

"I really liked that…" she grinned as they entered…

"Now, then…Better?" he daubed at the injured finger with some tissue paper…

"Much…Thank you…" she nodded. "You belong to me, you know…" stern look…

"I've no objection…" smile, cocked head.

"Really?" an eager tone…

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"You didn't come to Sunnydale looking for me…"

"I wasn't here until tonight…" firm stare. "But something must have drawn Spike…"

"Really?" bright smile…

"I'd say so…"

"Probably Drusilla…You were lookin' to cure her, right?" frown…

"He was…Not me…"

She eyed him… "Honestly?"

"Cics…Soul or no soul, you know when I'm tellin' the truth." he eyed her…

"So you are…Perhaps…" she looked away.

"Do you remember? Everything, now?" he asked, staring at her…

"I think so…" she nodded. "I was Cicely…I won you…I married you…I lost you and…"

She hesitated…Ummn… "…And died. But you know me, William, a little thing like murder doesn't keep me down…" arch look…

"I guess not…" he smiled. "Won me, eh?" cocked head…

"Certainly…And you didn't make it easy, you know." she sighed.

She frowned again as they stepped back into the foyer. Willow waiting patiently at table…

"Now…Cics…?" he eyed her. "You know Willow isn't here voluntarily and that I needed her help to find you…"

"Perhaps…" she shrugged. Swaying suddenly…

"Cics…?"

"I'm tired…" she sighed. "It's been a long night…"

"Might do well to take forty winks, eh?"

"No…" she shook her head, narrow look at him…

"You'll be gone…"

"I'll wake you in a couple of hours. There'll be plenty of time…"

"No…" she refused…Pulling hand loose. "You just want to be back with your whore…"

"Cics…"

"Besides…" slight relent… "If this soul nonsense is true, we have to go find Giles. Have him take care of you…"

"I'm sure he'd like to…" wry grin…

Frowning stare…Wrinkling her brow…

"Yes…Well…If he gives you any trouble, I'll deal…"

"Nice of you, thanks…But we can't leave town just yet. Too many lives at stake, if you'll forgive the pun…"

"Lives, schmives…Our bank account there is quite to the plus…Including yours, William, after the other day…" she eyed him. "I was very proud of you, you know…Once I remembered who you were. An admirable Slayer's mate, I thought…"

"Thanks…But you will care about the others later. I promise you…"

"That dratted soul thing again?" she eyed him. "I suppose so…."Sigh… "Couldn't we have one quiet evening together? We've certainly earnt it. You may recall we didn't even have a proper wedding night. Let alone a decent honeymoon." she frowned. "But you now must have your chance to play the hero, I know. Fine…" shrug…Then brightening… "But at least we could do our duty from here or together for the evening. Right? If we must fret about all these little lives…"

"And speakin' of lives…What about your mother? Joyce?" he asked.

"She was sleeping when I…This rather rebellious young thing…" she indicated herself. "Left for Patrol…Before things became odd…I'm sure the woman's fine…"

"Buffy…She is your mother…And a good egg, I should say. Guess that makes her my…Hmmn…"

"Only technically as to the mother business…" Buffy shrugged.

"But didn't yours…I mean Cicely's…Die in childbirth?"

He would have to mention 'childbirth'…she frowned.

"You mean you think she might be…?" she paused. "My mother? The original…?"

"Anything's possible, Cics…"

Hmmn…Would be a nice stroll…And it would help to remove him from the association of a certain re-souled whore for a bit. And my room's there, just waiting for a long overdue sexual encounter. Plus a cellar to lock him in, since this nonsense about putting another silly "save the world" thing ahead of our happiness is quite over, whatever he may think…

As is any further association with needful young women, however menaced by evil…And however good a friend…She narrowly glanced at Willow…

"Well…Perhaps we should go and check on the poor woman. Dear Mom…" Buffy noted. Offering arm…

"Delighted…" he took the proffered arm. "Just let me check in…With our guy, Willie…" he put up a hand to her frown. "At base camp…"

"Hmmn…" she eyed him as he closed phone, having passed the good news along… "You do have this well-organized…I'm impressed. This 'Willie' is a male whatever he is, right?"

"Quite male…Thanks…" he grinned. "Coming from the Slayer and all… Hey, Red? We're pulling out…" he called to Willow…

"She doesn't need to come, surely…" Buffy eyed her.

"We can't leave her here. Something or someone might drop in…She'd be helpless…Buffy, you'd regret it later…"

"Fine…Just have her keep off…" she said, annoyed. "I want a little quality time. That's hardly a lot to ask considering what we've done for Humanity…"

"Thank you…" he smiled. "Cics…?"

"Hmmn?..." she was eyeing Willow. Who, now standing by chair, still waiting patiently…

No, no real threat there…

"It is nice…Even for a little while…And even if you're not all here…To be back with you…"

"Naturally…" she shrugged. "Now, come along…" she pulled him…

"What?" he eyed her look as they left by the front revolving door, Willow trailing docilely…

"You haven't mentioned how you liked the blonde yet…" Buffy noted.


	7. Chapter 7

"Tales of D'Hoffryn…"

Disclaimer: Would Joss want his name associated with this? I think not...But anyway all BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...Though his brother Mort gets nothing...

Archived at the Cicelyverse page of the Buffy Rebecca verse, .com...

Summary: While saddled with the job of tending the discombobulated First Evil, the Lord of all Things Vengeful tells a few tales of his (well, his people's) exploits with some old friends…

"Sunset…"

Part VII…

Buffy put up a hand as they neared a collection of smashed, burning cars at an intersection about eight blocks from her home and William moved to see…Leave it to me…She hurried over…

"No one alive, just a body…" she called. Frowning as he came over after cautioning Willow to stay put on the street corner…

"I said to leave it to me…" she said, annoyed tone. "I might be soulless, if all that's not nonsense. But I'm still the Slayer and capable of handling a minor reconnaissance. Please go back and wait for me…There might be something dangerous here…"

He eyed her stern look. Glancing uncertainly over to the cars…

"What? You think soulless me would let the innocent roast?" she coldly stared. "I still have a heroine's reputation to maintain, you know…"

"Sorry…" he sighed. "And I'm grateful you still want to protect me. It's just…"

"I love you more than my own life…" she said, simply. "That doesn't change, even without soul. And I begin to suspect, even without memory…But if you're wondering would I abandon people to protect you?. Yes…Absolutely…And don't be too sure that's a quality owing to the current absence of soul. But there's no threat to you so long as you don't start trying to prove this soul business the hard way…William? Surely you can sense no human's alive over there. So don't worry and lets go back…I've no intention of throwing my life or yours away to rescue charred bones…"

Please…? Her face not relenting but he sensed the plea under the unflinching look…

"Thanks…" he nodded. They went back to Willow…

"We have to stop this before more die, Buffy." he looked at her…

"Particularly you…" she said, resuming her pace… "Come on, then…" He signaled to Willow to follow them and moved to join Buffy… "So D'Hoffryn is involved in this? Interfering in our lives again?" she frowned…

"Yeah…" Will nodded… "Though, and I'm sure utterly unintentionally, he seems to have actually done us a favor this one out. Though…" he managed to hold the thought on Dru's essential help…

Not the time to bring her up just now, soulless Buffy/Cics seeming in a fairly good if possessive mood…

"He's obviously plotting to bring me down, somehow…" Buffy reflected. "It must have been his game in 1880 as well. I played into his hands…And Simon's."

"Simon?"

"You remember Dr. Farris, my old friend…White hair, slightly arrogant mannee? He was my Watcher…"

"Farris? The old antiques dealer?..."

"He set up the first contact with D'Hoffryn's girl. The one who took my form that night. Halfreck…" Buffy…Suddenly grim…Dark look…

"Was she the one? Here…?" she asked.

"If she was, she changed her look as well as name, drastically. Anya...Human name…Anya Jenkins, to be precise…"

"Pretty?" clipped tone…

"It wasn't that sort of encounter, Buffy…"

"Then if I rend her limb from limb on encounter, it won't bother you…?"

"I'd help…If it will change things…"

"No…" she paused suddenly…Mood changing immediately… "If she were destroyed…You may revert immediately. No, if we can capture it, we bargain with her boss. Offer…I don't know…" hand wave… "The lives here for your soul's permanent installation? And mine's return, I suppose…"

"You wouldn't want that, Buffy…"

"I'm sure I'd have a few sleepless nights. They'd pass…In your arms…" she said, quickly at the end…Wan smile… "And it's my decision. You've nothing to regret…Soulless me can take the blame…"

"No, love…But no need to be quite so ruthless yet…" he noted to her angry look. "We've got your Council coming, I hope. Perhaps they can help persuade our friend to help us…"

"The Council?!" Buffy frowned. Halting, hand on hip…Christ Jesus!

Uh-oh…Ultra-glare level, he noted…

"William, are you a fool?" she fumed. "They won't help us! They murdered us! All they'll do is kill you and try to make me forget everything, if they can. Or replace me asap…How could you have been so foolish? Oh…Shit!" she stamped a foot…

"Damn…This foul-mouthed era…" she fumed again. "My apologies, William…" briefly sheepish look…

He waved a hand…"No offence taken…Cics, I needed some help. Lives, remember?...Including yours. I knew Mr. Giles was a good egg, as Watchers go. And cares about you…"

"Giles…" shake of head, eye roll… "Eh, he's a dedicated Watcher. Probably knew all about you. Well, that settles it. We leave…Now…" she insisted. "We'll find someone who can help us. In Los Angeles or somewhere…But we go…Now…"

"We can't leave. And even if I were willing…We've less than eighteen hours before I revert, much of which I'll have to spend indoors or wrapped like the invisible man. The Council or D'Hoffryn's bird are our best hopes, Cics…"

She frowned but considered…

"I suppose if we could capture Giles…Hold him…Oh, but they'd never care about a single Watcher's life…"

"I'm flattered…" he smiled. "Really…" he eyed her stern look…

No time for nonsense, Walthrop…

"It's nice to know it wasn't all a dream. I thought a long time, perhaps it was…"

"What? This? Tonight?" she frowned.

Romantic sensibility…All very well and I chose him for it but just right now…Well, thank God the Slayer's now in charge here to inject a little iron…

"No…The whole shebang…Our being married, you coming to care for me. After that Halfreck, and finding myself a bit dead and something of a monster…I figured…"

"Ridiculous…" she snorted…Then glared "Are you saying you doubted my love for you?"

"Actually no…But I did wonder if I was in love with a fantasy. I mean, given the circumstances…Being dead and condemned after being rejected by your clone…"

"No fantasy, you silly twit…" annoyed tone. "Admittedly it was a bit difficult for you to have faith, I appreciate that. I'm sure it was a terrible experience and all…" pat on arm…

"But I've got everything in hand now. And no more nonsensical worries on my part about whether you can survive or no. You've proven yourself admirably. We'll set this right, William…I promise…"

"Thanks…" he smiled. "But I've never lost faith, you should know that…"

"Of course you didn't…You're here, aren't you?" she shrugged. "That confirms that…Now, as to our next move. Lets see to my mother and then perhaps I can make for Giles' and see what he might have at home. You can stay with her in the house…"

Cut to shot of William securely chained in the cellar…The wandering husband problem temporarily settled…

"I think I might be a better one to do that end at Giles'. I do have a bit more intimate knowledge of the occult."

"William…" frown… "This Yank girl may be a bit of an airhead as they say now but I was no fool and a good researcher. I'll bring anything useful back. Besides, you'll want to be there to guard my mother and poor Willow here…"

Of some use after all…Bringing my nerdy best friend to safety…She noted to herself.

"I'd prefer to stick with you…You're not fully aware of the effect the soul lack is having, Cics. I don't want you to do anything you may regret later…"

"I wouldn't kill Giles. If that's what you're thinking…He's much too valuable as a hostage…"

"I'm speaking generally…But good point, glad you brought it up. There might be other Watchers with him who aren't so valuable…"

"Oh, botheration…William, I love your kind heart and all that but…" his phone rang…

"Oh, hi…" he told the phone…

Her face turned suspicious and dark, listening to his guarded tone…

I think I can guess who this is…

"Yes, I'm with Buffy…She's…"

"I'll talk to her…" Buffy snatched the phone…

"Cicely…" he frowned.

"Hello, whore. Yes, he's with me…For good…And you are…What?...Oh, yes, of course he's fine. What are you suggesting you murderous…?!" red-faced rage…

"Cicely, give me…"

She tossed him back… "Sorry…Busy…" she eyed him on the ground. She resumed…

"You heap of…!..What? Oh…Well…Thank you…Yes, I'm very pleased as well. Well, you should be ashamed, you vicious…Hmmn? Oh, yes, we were discussing it. Yes, he told me. Eighteen hours, more or less…Indeed, not a moment to be lost…"

On his feet again, he stared at her…She putting up a hand…Just a mo…Talkin' here…

"But fortunately…And I suppose I must give you credit for that, Dru. Cicely is here to deal… What? No, I haven't asked him. But you can be sure he's pleased as well…" she pulled the phone away, covering…

"Yes?" she asked…Slight plea in tone…

"Sure…" he nodded, wry smile.

"Thought so…" she returned to the phone. "Yes, he's overwhelmed with joy. Now, as to your charges? Really? That's good...Well done…But, what I would like, Dru, is for you to have a few choice specimens…Attractive or plump…Or both…Brought over to my house? They may be useful in bargaining with any otherworlders for a more permanent cure for Will…"

"Buffy…" he stared. She gave him a frown. No time for such sentimental nonsense, boy…

"What?" cold tone entering… "Hardly the person to be taking such a moral tone, Miss Drusilla…" grimly… "No, I will not put him on the phone. Just bring…What do you mean you'll do no such thing, you foul little murderess?!"

"Give me the phone, Cicely…" he grabbed for it, she shoving him back…

"I said I'm busy, William. Now, you listen, you adulterous, scheming whore of a…Hmmn? Hmmn…Well…Perhaps…I suppose the offer could be made without the victims present…Yes…" sour look at William who glared at her…

Gonna be very annoyed with you, Cics, in a min…

"…I suppose soul boy here would prefer that approach…" she pulled away again… "William, I'm handling this…" she returned to phone.

"Very well…We'll just offer the victims…And lure anything we find to the city center, where naturally we'll turn the tables and force it to help…So you may rest your newfound moral sensibilities…Satisfied?" she eyed him as well, clearly the argument meant for both.

He frowned…Girl…He shook his head but shrugged and nodded…

"Yes, it works for our romantic hero here as well…Yes, I suppose my dear little soul would prefer it too." shrug… "Oh say, what about the Watchers? You do have scouts out and about, I trust? Good…All right, we're heading to my house…William's concerned about his mother-in-law…Call immediately if you or your people encounter anyone. All right, then…" she closed phone.

"Girl has a degree of sense when not utterly demonically insane…" she noted. Heading off, then pausing with annoyed look back…

"Well? Come along, William…We have a lot to do." she turned back to him… "And bring Willow…I suppose she'll be useful…"

I can just imagine the "usefulness", he thought, sighing.


	8. Chapter 8

"Tales of D'Hoffryn…"

Disclaimer: Would Joss want his name associated with this? I think not...But anyway all BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...Though his brother Mort gets nothing...

Archived at the Cicelyverse page of the Buffy Rebecca verse, .com...

Summary: While saddled with the job of tending the discombobulated First Evil, the Lord of all Things Vengeful tells a few tales of his (well, his people's) exploits with some old friends…

"Sunset…"

Part VIII…

"Ah…Here we are…" Buffy hurried up the path to her front door…Pausing to look back where William was cautiously looking about… "You bring Willow."

"Come on, then…" she waved. "We've much to do before dawn, William…"

"Right…" he came up, hesitating. Willow blankly following…

"What?" she looked at him.

"I don't know…I…" he glanced sheepishly at the door…

"I didn't have time to raise a barrier, not that the blonde simpleton here…" she frowned, looking downward… "…would have any idea how to defend herself or hers that way, in spite of years of exposure to occult lore. It's perfectly all right…"

"It's not that…" he paused. "Just…I…"

"Modern Mother seemed to like you very much…If I remember. Are you afraid you'll go all blood-lust? I can restrain you easily, not a difficulty…"

"No, I've fed…We all did, as a precaution on some cows' blood. But…Cics…It is very late…I mean, to be escorting a young woman home…"

"That's your worry? William, the woman if awake is almost certainly soulless. And judging by her daughter's behavior has little sense of social propriety…" with a chuckle, she entered.

"Joyce…Mrs. Summers…Always seemed a very dutiful mother to me…" he insisted, following…

"Ah, home sweet hovel…" Buffy shook her head at the surroundings in the Summers' living room.

At a sudden sound, both she and Will were instantly alert. Upstairs, he mouthed…Indicating the stairway bannister, he whispered to the blank-eyed Willow to take a seat on the couch and wait, quietly…

They moved carefully across the living room, Buffy with glare at Will's attempt to move ahead, taking the lead…Stealthily up the stairs…A light on just down the hall…

"Her room…" Buffy hissed. "She must be…"

"Buffy?" Joyce's voice…Followed shortly by Joyce's appearance in the hall, in robe…Curlers in hairnet…

"Mother…" Buffy, pleasant tone. "Sorry if we disturbed you…"

"Him again?" Joyce eyed William…Who gave a polite smile and nod.

"Yes, Mrs. Summers…I hope we didn't frighten you. Sorry to be so late…We were out and had some car trouble. Not her fault, I hope you understand…"

Buffy eyeing him…Shaking head…

My Victorian…

"I'm just getting a few things organized…" Joyce shrugged. "I thought you were sleeping, Buffy…"

"I…Ummn…" Buffy winced a bit now, in her turn… "Will and I had a few things to discuss…"

"I assure you, Mrs. Summers…" Will began…

"Sneaked out again, eh? With him?" Joyce shook her head. "Well, I hope you used a condom. Anyway, by tomorrow, you're your father's problem…I'm sending you to him…"

"Mother?" shocked look at the "condom"…Turning to puzzlement… "…to Father?"

"I've got a life to lead, Buffy. And you're the one always whining how you want to spend more time with Daddy. Now, you can…I'll put you on the first train to LA…"

"But isn't Father…Dad…" Buffy corrected hastily, concentrating…Yes… "In Spain?"

"He's still got an apartment in LA. You can stay there till he sends you a plane ticket. The police or the landlord'll let you in…Just show them your id. I'm putting the house up for sale tomorrow. Not that I expect to clear much on it…But I'll need every penny for getting a start in New York."

"New York?"

"Where else?" frown… "Sweetie, I'm not gonna waste my talent here in nowheresville for the rest of my life. I've still got contacts there…A guy who'd give me a job like that in his gallery…He was pretty hot for me when I was in grad school and he's still big, though getting up there. I'm sure the old fellow'd still find me…Appealing…If I get myself back in some decent clothes and make-up…" she eyed the staring Buffy.

"You know…" she gave a shrewd appraising glance. "If you wanted to come along, you'd probably clinch the deal for ole Mommy once he got a look at you. He was into threesomes, the guys used to say."

"Mrs. Summers?" Will, blinking…

"…Free trip to NYC? And your dad could send the ticket there when I'm set with the old fart…" Joyce noted.

"Appealing, but…" Buffy shrugged. "Afraid I've made my own plans…William here and I are engaged…"

What…? William, Joyce…Staring…

"Yes, we'll be married as soon as possible. So there's no need for the train ticket, thanks…"

Joyce glanced from smilingly bland Buffy to clueless, staring William…

Engaged…?

"Well, whatever…" she shrugged. "Don't make it too quick, I just hit your dad up for a higher child-support payment for the month. Tole him you had some gyn bills, after hanging out with that other guy…" she yawned. Thumbing through some print-out pages…

"What?" Buffy hissed to the still reeling William… "We're already married, aren't we?" she whispered as Joyce scanned the pages briefly…

"I'll be closing out all the accounts tomorrow." Joyce looked over. "So don't try to charge anything to them. As far as college goes, if your dad can keep a villa and babe in Spain, he can pay your way or you can do a state school or work, right?"

"Certainly, Mother…Mom…" Buffy nodded. Joyce beaming at her…

"There's my girl…If your dad pays for the wedding, make it a big one and invite me. Say, you can hire me as a creative consultant, I'd love to stick one more bill to him. Anyway, I'll send you my new address in NYC, we can get together when I have time and do the city. On your dad's credit card, of course…That way I still can hit him for child support for a while…You play along and I'll cut you in for say, twenty percent? Well, I'm off to bed…Big day tomorrow…"

"Sounds wonderful, Mom…We'll be leaving soon ourselves. Uh, have a grand trip…" Buffy smiled.

"What, no kiss good-night?" Joyce eyed her.

"Sorry…" Buffy came over…Pecking cheek…

"And my new son-in-law? Not too bad, girl…" Joyce grinned at William. Reaching a hand out…

"C'mere and give Mommy a big one…" she pulled at him.

Go on…Buffy urged him with glance. He stumbling a bit…

Joyce grabbing him and fixing lips solidly, with resounding smack…

"Definitely not bad…" she grinned, releasing him as Buffy glared. "Don't suppose you'd like to let your new mum-in-law give you a little more experienced taste of what's in store from her girl? No? Well, another time…Oh, look at my possessive little Buffy, all in a huff…" grin… "All yours, baby…"

"G'night, honey…" she waved to the red-faced, glaring Buffy. "Take anything and I'll have the police on you both so fast your heads'll spin…"

"Come on, William…" Buffy pulled him along as Joyce closed her bedroom door…

"American mothers…" she growled, glancing back at the closed door. "No wonder this little strumpet's already deflowered…"

"Just Ange…That miserable beast…" she eyed Will's look. "He forced himself on me, no doubt…"

"…And no one else…I swear…" she hastily concluded…

"It's fine Cics…None of my business what Buffy did or does…"

She rounded on him, he stumbling into her…"The hell it is! William!"

"What?"

"You're my husband! How can you say that?! And after I kept myself for you back in our time!"

"We did manage a pre-nuptual shag if I…Hey!" he recoiled at her hard slap. Winging into the opposite wall…

"You deserved that!" she raged. "How dare you take it so lightly? I only…" she reddened. "Gave of myself…Because I trusted you completely. We were already married, in spirit…"

"Sorry…"

"It's your duty as my husband to protect this…American idiot…" she frowned at herself, looking down… "From the consequences of her miserably poor upbringing. Especially if we fail to secure my place here permanently. I count on you to keep her in some sort of decent behavior. After all I have a stake in this body…"

"Cics?"

"And don't think relosing your soul gets you off the hook, as it were…" she frowned. "You can still influence Spike to jealousy or protectiveness, hovering about, I'm sure. It might be difficult, true, but I expect much from my husband…" she paused…Nervous tone…

"Of course, there'll be no need as we won't fail. You'll remain souled and I will be with you. Soul or no soul…" she eyed him… "But…"

"I'll do my best, Cics…" he nodded. Pressing her hand gently… "You have my word."

"All I ask…" she nodded back…Long stare…

"One moment, Will…" Buffy crept down the hall, pushed at Joyce's bedroom door which opened…

Ah…

Dear Mommie contentedly snoozing away. She eyed the sleeping Joyce…

Geesh, some mother she is…Her daughter stripped of soul and wandering the town with a "fiancée" she barely knows and she's out like a light?

Still…Probably for the best…She closed the door…

"Will?..." she hissed back to him. "My mother's asleep now…She should be fine for the rest of the night…"

"Good…" he returned…

"Lets go down and we'll see what our next move should be…" she said, lightly…

Hmmn…Yes…Tell him Giles stored some materials of potential value to us in the cellar? Yes, plausible and worthwhile…Sure to work…

"So Mother's settled for now…" she patted him on the shoulder on reaching the ground floor… "Now, if Willow is all right for a moment, lets go down to the basement and rummage through Giles' things stored here."

He was getting overcrowded at the library, she explained… Had to dump a few rather powerful items here…Where no one surely would come looking. "I'm sure we'll find something useful…"

"Right…" Will nodded.

Lets see…Something to secure him with that he won't break free from for a few hours…At least a few minutes…

And then I resolve this little matter anyway necessary…Before that band of self-righteous murderers called the Watchers' Council makes its entrance. Fortunately on top of two sets of Slayer combat skills I'm now fully-equipped with a decent intellect and what I imbibed of my original father's Sir Richard's ruthless negotiating skills…

No one more able to squeeze blood from a Parliamentary or foreign rival stone than Sir Richard Addams…

I mean what's the population of Sunnydale, sixty, seventy thousand? Hardly to be stacked against my record of billions saved. Not to mention my husband's late effort…That many must die each year in traffic automobile incidents in this benighted land…

She pasted a warm smile to William's "well?" look and indicated the basement door… "Right after you, dear…"


	9. Chapter 9

"Tales of D'Hoffryn…"

Disclaimer: Would Joss want his name associated with this? I think not...But anyway all BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...Though his brother Mort gets nothing...

Archived at the Cicelyverse page of the Buffy Rebecca verse, .com...

Summary: While saddled with the job of tending the discombobulated First Evil, the Lord of all Things Vengeful tells a few tales of his (well, his people's) exploits with some old friends…

"Sunset…"

Part IX…

Cellar of the Summers' home…

"How dare you, sir?" Buffy fumed, struggling against the ropes William had tied round her. "Is this the way you treat your wife? I must give serious consideration to a formal divorce…"

"You were going to try and tie me up down here, Cics…" he noted, matter of factly. "I may have a soul again but I can sense when a soulless companion is up to something…"

"That was for strictly altruistic reasons…For your own good…!" she squirmed in the ropes…

"Actually…" he smiled. "I believe you. I know you really did just want to take this matter in hand yourself. What were you planning? Some deal with D"Hoffryn or…?"

"Certainly not…" she lied. "Just secure your safety…And continue the work of rounding up our poor citizens here…Waiting for Giles and the Council. I see it was a mistake, now. You can clearly defend yourself well." Smile. "Will…I always knew you had it in you… Now, just let me go so I can help here."

"Cicely…You are lying…" amused look. "Rather badly, too…"

"How dare you?" she glared. "And it was utterly base of you to take advantage of this young woman's body's sexual tension to …Well, take advantage of me…"

"I only kissed you…" he noted. "Then used a trick I learned in China for paralyzing opponents. And by the way, you should be more careful when a vampire makes a move like that. I thought Buffy, let alone you, had more instinctive sense. At least since Angelus returned here…"

"You took shameless advantage of my love for you!" she howled.

"You're going to wake Mother…" he noted.

"Oh, bother…Hmmn…Oh, William…" she beamed suddenly. "Mother? That's so sweet of you. I know she'll appreciate it when she recovers her soul and gets to know you. The soul, I mean. Wouldn't it be nice if she really is my own mother, likewise reincarnated? I never knew her, you know."

"Would be like God to reincarnate your poor mother in a situation where she could become a fiend's victim at any time…" he sighed.

"Now…" she gave a reproving glance… "Don't be like that…Things are working out for us at last. And we'll protect her once this little affair is happily settled…"

"Well, however it's settled…I'll do my best for her…And you, dear…" he nodded.

"And to that purpose, let me go…" she frowned at him. "Come now, William, you need me…"

"I can't trust you in your current, Cics. And in fact to be honest I'd no intention of letting you leave here 'to help' in any case..."

"You let me go, husband…Or so help me!" she glared…Trying to shake free…Then calming. "These won't hold me for long, regardless." Shrewd look.

"No, very true…" he nodded. "Which is why I'll have to put you out again and lock you up somewhere more secure…"

"No!...she squirmed. "William, damn you! I'm trying to save you! Who cares what must be done to accomplish that?! I've earned it a million times over in both my existences! Please…Don't, my love! I take it back about the divorce, I never intended…Let me…" she groaned as he carefully pinched her neck at a point and she collapsed…

"Sorry, love…Truly…" he sighed. "Thank God at least I didn't have to put you in thrall. I would not have wanted to give Spike that edge on you…" he lifted her unconscious body and carried her quickly upstairs…

"Willow!" he hissed… "Come here, girl…"

"Master?"

"Hmmn…?" Will looked at Willow, following him…He shifted the now sleeping, rope-tied Buffy in his arms…

"What's up, Red? Trouble…?"

"No, Master…I only…I could carry her, Master." Willow suggested, a bit eagerly…

Hmmn…What's this about?

"No, she's a bit heavy for you. And more of a handful if she awakes…And what's with the servile crap, girl? I didn't request it."

"Just being a good enthralled servant, William…" Willow noted. "Sorry if you don't like it…"

"There's no call for it, sweetheart. Just do what I ask and that's quite enough. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine...But Buffy's a danger to you…We shouldn't keep her…"

"I've that well in hand, Red. We're taking her to the one place in town she'll have a little difficulty breaking out of…"

"Oh…" Willow, disappointed tone\\. "I could probably secure her for you…If you want to deal with more important matters…"

"Red?" he paussed…Eyeing her…She regarding him with blandly blank, pleasant expression…

"What is up here? Truthfully, girl?"

"I'm horny and I'd like to grab Buffy's spot with you…" she noted, speaking a bit flatly. "The thrall and the stuff about this ancient romance has got my motor running. Oh, William, can't I just kill her and be your new girl? We could find a way to summon Cicely in here if you'd like…" she indicated herself. "Much easier to restrain than in Buffy…"

He blinked…My God…

"Willow…Flattered as I am…You don't know what you're soullessly sayin'. Now I order you, girl, to put such thoughts out of your redhead and drop the servile bit. Just help me out as your friend and the friend who's got you in thrall. And keep any ideas about harming Buffy out of your noggin…Ok?"

"Yeah…" sigh…

"Now keep a sixth sense out for anything potentially troublesome and we'll continue to be friends. Until I revert, at least…"

"Right…Mas…William…"

"There's a lamb. And Red, I do appreciate it…It's nice to be fancied by such a lovely girl. But I am very happily married, despite our unfortunate bad luck over the years…"

"Ok…" sigh…

"It will come Red…If not that fellow back in the car…What was his name?"

"Xander…Alexander…Harris…"

"He reminded me a bit of an old friend of mine. Anyway…If it's not him, someone…You're too good to miss, Red. Just be patient and as sweet as you already are, when fully equipped with soul…"

"if I had power…Like Buffy…" she eyed Buffy in his arms… "You'd like me then, wouldn't you?"

"Willow…I asked you to stop thinking along these lines. Power's not the answer and I'd no idea Cicely had power of any sort when I first hooked up with her…"

"Right, sorry…"

"I loved her because she saw something worth loving in me. That's how it works, Red…"

"Oh…I think you're very sexy, William…"

"Deeper than that, sweetheart…Again, flattered, but I really hafta insist you focus on the task at hand…"

"Ok…Sorry…"

"Thanks…" he looked up the street…Ah…Thought I remembered it from when Spike broke in that first week. He increased speed, sensing Buffy was stirring a bit…

Don't wanna keep doing that neck pinch…Might do some permanent damage…

"The Bank of Sunnydale…?" Willow stared.

"The very thing…" he nodded, smiling… "For such valuable cargo…"

…

Large transport helicopter, 4000 feet above the town line of Sunnydale…

"Well?" Giles in flight suit with parachute, eyed the elderly man next to him…The old man in deep mediation. Ten other men and women, all in the same flight suit, with chutes, some bearing guns, others more antique weapons such as crossbows, two standing by large crates…

"I sense the field begins just ahead…" the old man looked at him. "Very powerful but our orb should protect us."

"Deploy the orb, Wesley…!" Giles turned to one of the two standing by the crates, a tall, bespectacled young man in flight suit…One Wesley Wyndham-Price, candidate Watcher. Wesley nodding and opening the crate near him…Pulling out a large, electric-blue glowing orb…Touching it with a large metal ring…

"All of you!" he shouted to the others… "Touch your rings and put them on...!"

Each team member stepped forward…Touching ring…Giles, last, after the elderly mystic. Wesley touched another and carefully made his way forward to the pilot's area. Handing the ring to the pilot, a young woman of mid-twenties years, who nodded thanks and carefully put it on her right wrist…

"Everyone secure?" Giles called. "Whatever you do once we enter the spell zone, don't remove the ring…!"

Wesley had returned…Eyeing Giles… "So William the Bloody wasn't lying about the spell…?!" he noted, in necessarily loud voice over the drone of the helicopter…

"For all we know it's of his making and simply bait to draw us in after disabling Buffy…!" Giles replied… "The original mission plan remains in force. We make a surveillance, determine if Buffy is alive and can be retrieved. Destroy any vampires, particularly William the Bloody and Drusilla, we encounter…!"

"Sir? What about civilians?!" a young team member, a short female, brunette…Haley, he recognized. Wesley and the other younger members looking at him as well…

"Their protection goes without saying…!" Giles, quickly. "Though our top priority is to break this spell. That is the best and really, only, way to rescue them…!"

"Sir? If William was telling the truth! And has recovered a soul…If all the vampires in the spell zone now have souls, however temporarily…!" Wesley began…

"That's not our concern, Mr. Wyndham-Price! They are better off destroyed…!"

"But if they could assist us? At least until they revert?"

"Mr. Wyndham-Price!…All of you!" Giles eyed the group, raising his voice as loudly as he could… "Do not let your natural sympathies for these creatures and their fates blind you to the larger issue at hand! We must prevent D'Hoffryn's scheme from succeeding! He must not acquire Buffy Summers for his tool…!"

"I still don't fully understand why D'Hoffryn should hope to acquire Ms. Summers?!" Wesley, holding onto crate as the copter rocked a bit in its stationary position… "Surely even soulless she'd sense the worthlessness of his offers. And self-interest would keep her from wishing to die at this time…!"

"This mission doesn't require your complete understanding, Wyndham-Price…It requires your complete obedience to the mission directives…!" Giles, voice a bit harsh even with the required shouting over the engine noise. "Are we quite clear on that?"

"Yes, sir!" Wesley, flatly…

"All right…! Check your equipment! Remember to stay in touch by cell or satellite phone at all times…Rendezvous at the designated coordinates…Do not engage the Slayer or any creatures or humans on your own…! Good luck!" Giles addressed the group, turning at end to press intercom to pilot. "Go in!"

The copter moved on, crossing the Sunnydale town line…

…..

Just outside the Bank of Sunnydale's looted (by several top-level employees) vault…Now closed and retime set to open in ten hours…William having confirmed from a vamped assistant manager previously at Willie's that there'd be no problem with air…And gotten a detailed set of instructions as to how to reset the timer…Having assumed beforehand he might need a place to "deposit" Buffy safely…

"Hello, Dru?" William spoke into his cell. "We've got Buffy secured at the Sunnydale Bank. She should be all right for a bit. No, I opted for plan B. I didn't think we could risk letting her have freedom of movement under the influence. She was plotting to cut a deal with D'Hoffryn or anyone on the Evil team to help me…" he paused. Willow waiting patiently…

"Yeah…" wan smile… "A very good wife, thanks Dru. That's kind of you…"


	10. Chapter 10

"Tales of D'Hoffryn…"

Disclaimer: Would Joss want his name associated with this? I think not...But anyway all BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...Though his brother Mort gets nothing...

Archived at the Cicelyverse page of the Buffy Rebecca verse, .com...

Summary: While saddled with the job of tending the discombobulated First Evil, the Lord of all Things Vengeful tells a few tales of his (well, his people's) exploits with some old friends…

"Sunset…"

Part X…

"Ronson?..." Wesley called, harsh whisper…Pulling in his collapsed chute… "Here, sir!" careful hiss…

Ronson, short, dark-haired in flight suit, night goggles, pulling at chute…

"Anyone else about?"

"I haven't seen anyone…We drifted a bit from the others, I think, Mr. Wyndham-Price."

Crack of shot…

"What was that?" Wesley looked over…

"Sounded like firecrackers or a gunshot, sir…"

Wesley felt a sudden vibration on his radio…Pulling it to ear… "Help! Any personnel! Shot! No…!" harsh female cry…Sound of shot on phone, echoed in the distance…

"Miss Collins?!" Wesley cried. No response…Ronsom holding his own phone now…

"Sir?" he eyed his team leader…

"Head toward the sound, but for God's sake keep low and quiet!" Wesley urged. Waving Ronson along…

"Mr. Giles…?" he tried Giles' number now…

"Wyndham-Price?" Giles' voice…

"Sir…Ronson and I have made contact, we're in the upper northeast quadrant of the drop zone. A bit off the mark…"

"All right, make you way to the rendezvous site. So far five of us are accounted for…We'll meet with you there…"

"Sir, Miss Collins may be down. She was calling, we heard shooting."

"Yes, I heard her call. Proceed to the rendezvous, we'll see if there's anything to be done for her later…"

"Sir? We're in range of her location…"

"Wesley…I need as many of us alive as possible in position immediately. Proceed to the rendezvous…That's an order, Wyndham-Price…"

"Sir…" he closed the phone…

Ronson eyeing him…

"Our orders are to proceed to the rendezvous. We will do so…" Wesley nodded grimly.

"Sir, Miss Collins…She might be wounded…"

"We will proceed to the rendezvous. By that way…" Wesley pointed. In the direction of the shooting…

"Sir? That's…"

"I consider it the safest way due to traffic obstacles and the likelihood of creatures in ambush along other routes. Do you question my orders, Mr. Ronson?"

"No, sir…" Ronson, faint smile. "I quite concur…"

"Let's lose these chutes and be about it…"

…..

"Now look, sweetheart…" vampiress Angela, commander of "Team Three" sighed at the squirming teenaged girl in her fellow teammate's grip. "No one's gonna hurt you. But we're not going to let you play target practice with those other kids…"

"F-ing bitch!" howl, twisting. "I'm the Mayor's daughter! I'll have you in jail for the rest of your life!"

"That would be a long time, honey…" Angela nodded. "But I want you to calm down and then I'll tell you where there's some really neat goodies no one else has got to yet…"

"Mr. Giles?..." a blonde, bespectacled woman in flight suit and goggles, armed with small crossbow, automatic pistol strapped to side, hissed to a Giles similarly outfitted but holding cross in one hand, crossbow hanging on opposite shoulder. Both watching the scene from behind an iron fence… "The creature is going to take that girl. Should I?"

"No…" Giles shook his head. "We can't risk detection. Lets be off…"

"Sir…"

"Either William the Bloody's fanciful tale of souled vampires is true and they are simply helping that child as the female claimed to her or not. In either case we can't help her. We're lucky our charms are working and they haven't detected us as yet. Lets continue…Left…" he gestured to the left. Moving off, two others concealed behind him following, as did the woman after a moment's hesitation…

They hurried across the dark street… Giles rushing for the shelter of an alleyway… "Goddamn you!" Harsh whisper to the woman just following the slower of the two men… "Move! These creatures may not be able to sense our souls but they're still expect night trackers and keenly sensitive to any movement…"

He pulled out cell phone… "Johannes? Have you reached the rendezvous point?"

"Maxwell and I are here, sir…" Johannes' reply. "But the site is heavily occupied by humans, all acting very strangely…"

"Not demonic? Vampiral?" Giles asked.

"Not a trace, sir…But there's definitely indications of soul removal. And they seem extremely violent and aggressive. Yet no signs of demonic occupation/possession…"

"All right, maintain your position, avoid confrontation, we're on our way. Wyndham-Price's team is coming your way as well. But be sure to check them and us before contact. If you're detected, try to retreat and contact us asap."

"Yes, sir…"

He closed phone and eyed the other three…

"All right, seven of eleven accounted for. We must assume the others are either incapacitated or unable to communicate and will join us. The rendezvous site is heavily occupied by humans who appear to be acting strangely, possibly soulless or otherwise occultly affected…"

"So William the Bloody may be telling us the truth…" the woman noted.

"Mrs. Caldwell, we've no time to waste considering the trustworthiness of a killer vampire. Our mission is to extract the Slayer intact if she is still alive. However we can if not… Now, ready yourselves and again, remember these creatures are deadly and any word to the contrary is to be ignored. This is no time to trust to the power of compassion and trust. Now, on my mark, move!...Go!" he raced down the street, keeping to the edges of fences and buildings, the others following…

…

"Dead?"Wesley eyed the body before him, Ronson kneeling by her, feeling for a pulse…

"Afraid so, sir. And definitely not a vampiral attack. She was shot through the heart and neck. Looks like they robbed her of her gear and personals…"

"A robbery?" Wesley shook his head…

Only in America, in the midst of the greatest concentration of occult power and its Undead spawn could one expect to find such a senseless death…

"Rather standard issue firearm I'd say…" Ronson eyed the wounds. "In fact, while I can't be sure, this is very likely police ordinance."

"Shot by a policeman?" Wesley stared.

"Not able to be definite, sir. But it does look rather…Sir!" Ronson backed away. Pulling at Wes' arm…

Two…He mouthed to Wes as they stood in the darkness of the building corner they'd raced for at Ronson's urging…

"Police…" he whispered. Peering down the street…Wesley adjusting his goggle for magnification…

Yes…Two policemen, guns out…And what looked like bags of…Booty?...On their shoulders. Moving down the wide street…About two blocks from the shopping center rendezvous point and five from the Slayer's home…

Wesley focused as one raised gun and began shooting. No warning…

A howl of pain…

"Sir?"

"Nothing we can do Ronson. If they are soulless or deranged in some other way, we aren't going to stop them and if they're merely shooting looters…"

"Miss Collins wasn't a looter, sir." grimly…

"I doubt it would matter to them but there's nothing we can do right now except try and get to the rendezvous point…"

"Sir! Activity…" Ronson held up a glowing crucifix. Specially blessed and charmed to detect vampiral presence…"

"Bow and cross! Stand ready!" Wesley hissed…

"Sir!" Ronson…

Wesley…Whirling to face…

"You gentlemen are from the Council?" Drusilla asked, anxiously. Holding Ronson's fired, caught arrow in one hand…"Thank Heaven you're here…" she gave them a gentle smile. Her other hand raised in peaceful gesture…


	11. Chapter 11

"Tales of D'Hoffryn…"

Disclaimer: Would Joss want his name associated with this? I think not...But anyway all BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...Though his brother Mort gets nothing...

Archived at the Cicelyverse page of the Buffy Rebecca verse, .com...

Summary: While saddled with the job of tending the discombobulated First Evil, the Lord of all Things Vengeful tells a few tales of his (well, his people's) exploits with some old friends…

"Sunset…"

Part XI…

"Oh…Lovely…" a grim Buffy banged at the interior of the vault door of the Bank of Sunnydale… "My protector…That goddamn fool!" she glared.

Well, this is a fine kettle…One hundred plus years of waiting to resolve this matter…And yes, I admit it was my mistake to trust in that bitch of a vengeance demon, Halfreck, and my dear protectors and mentors of the Council…And my fool husband decides it's time to be overprotective.

Well, thank God and that vengeance Lord, D'Hoffryn for my not being troubled with a soul for the time being…Able to focus clearly on our own self-interest, just this once.

Hmmn…She pondered. Given it'll take a while to bash through this door or the wall…Perhaps it's time to negotiate?

Ummn…No…Soulless I may be for the nonce but no fool am I, even in this ridiculous Yank skeletal frame…She frowned at herself in the reflection on the vault's metal door. He wants me to offer myself, that's clear…And while I may reserve that for a last-ditch effort, not quite yet the time.

"William?!" she cried. "Will? I'm hurt! Darling?! Help!

Help?"

Hmmn…

Well, it was worth a try…

For the Lord's sake? Isn't he monitoring me in here? What if I had been injured?

Sometimes that man is so thoughtless…

"Hello, I say, God? Cicely Addams Buffy Summers Walthrop here…" Lord, what a ridiculous name…"Buffy"? Sounds like a pet rabbit or something…Not even short for Elizabeth? A name with some character…

"…I have rather a complaint to make…And I demand action, forthwith!" she cried. "Do as you like with me, you sodden, cowardly bastard…Abandoning your Duty to a bevy of poor young women…But spare my husband! William's done nothing to deserve this, you know that! God! God, damn you! You'd better step up and help out here or so help me…Even if I get my soul back, I'll be considering taking up with the other team, quite seriously, I assure you! Now see here…!"

"Mrs. Walthrop?" A young woman's voice… Buffy whirling to eye…

Hmmn…

"So…" she regarded Anyanka coolly. "You must be the other vengeance bitch, the cause of all this current disturbance…"

…..

"It's a hideous situation, Mr. Wyndham-Price…?" Dru tried the name apologetically as she stood quietly before the two Watchers in their gear.

"Yes, Wyndham-Price, Miss Waverly." Wesley as politely as he could manage, Ronsom nervously staring at the quiet, clearly shy yet rather dignified in her way, figure in a strangely appealing combination of antique and modern dress.

"I hope you understand…" Wesley indicated the crucifix in Ronsom's hand and the crossbow raised in his… "We accept that you may be telling the truth and mean no offense to your innocent soul…"

"Of course, sir. Perfectly understandable and wise, if I may say so. But we do have little time and you will need my enhanced services." Dru noted.

She seems so…Ronsom blinked… Still rather nonplused

Steady, man…This is the fearsome Drusilla, subject of many an intensive lecture…Not a wistful, tragic soul…Even if that soul might be temporarily reoccupying the monster's body…And might seem rather…Feisty…At that.

"Have all humans here been affected?" Wesley asked. Ronsom, looking a bit sheepish at his quick, stern glance…A clear, 'Get hold of yourself, man' look.

"So far as we can tell, yes…And all vampires…I'm not sure as to demons of other species. I would beware them still."

"I see…And you feel your soul remains in control, for now?" Wesley, carefully.

"As best I can tell. As I'm sure you know I do have clairvoyant abilities, enhanced in this form…"

"Yes." Wesley nodded. "I understand from Mr. Giles you've been able to use them to herd the humans to safety. Thank you."

"Of course." She gave wan smile. "Anything I can do while I have the power…"

"And you're aware…" Ronsom, unable to restrain…Wesley giving him a cool look.

"Yes, sir. I'm aware of what I've been…And done…" she nodded. "I can only say, I'm horrified by what I've done and will do all I can to help here, as we all will…"

"I'm sorry there's no time to consider your own situation right now." Wesley, firmly. "But the Council appreciates your assistance and will try to provide what assistance it can once the current matter of concern is dealt with."

"Thank you, sir…" Dru… "We're aware there may be little that can be done for us…Especially in so short a time. But shall we proceed to the matter at hand? We must secure the safety of the humans and stop Lord D'Hoffryn from taking the Slayer in his fold. I can bring you and your people to our containment area. William…Mr. Walthrop…Has secured Ms. Summers at the Bank of Sunnydale, for now."

"He did?" Wesley blinked. "He captured our Slayer?" Ronsom equally startled.

"She…Well, let us say till we can discuss it safely…She has formed…Revived…An attachment to him, from their past. She's no intention of harming him, in fact she's rather dangerously protective especially in her current state."

"Indeed…" Wesley tried to seem unperturbed.

Past? Their past? Isn't she only…?

"Sir?" Dru, urging a bit… "There's little time."

"Yes, lets go. I'll contact our team on the way. Ronsom?" glance to Ronsom to take a large knapsack and several items from the ground. "As to Ms. Summers…" Wesley, slightly nearing but keeping distance from Drusilla… "You're quite sure…"

"She's likewise unsouled, sir. Though as I said there seems to have been an additional effect in her case…The attachment I mentioned…But we should hurry."

"Uh…Yes…Indeed…" Wesley regarded the vampiress, Ronsom following behind…

"Past?" Ronsom hissed as they hurried after Dru… "Isn't she only…?"

"Later…" Wesley replied.

"Gentlemen, please…?" Dru, urgently.

Am I wrong or are we letting the deadly killer vampiress Drusilla lead us on a mission to retrieve our Slayer, deadly foe of vampires? Ronsom thought as they picked up their pace.

And are we in fact the ones deceiving her as to our intentions and priorities regards helping the humans she seems so anxious to save?

…..

"Uh…Uh…" a raised Anya twisted in Buffy's firm grip, choking…Her reflection shimmering on the vault's polished metal walls.

"So you're in human form and without this…" Buffy beamed benevolently at her, holding up the talisman she'd snatched before Anya could react… "…you're quite mortal."

"My…Lord…Will…Kill…" Anya choked out…

"He'd find it difficult." Smile. "Though he is welcome to try…"

"William…Nootyou…"

Buffy's face dark red, grim… "You dare threaten my husband…!" she growled harshly. "Who do you think you are dealing with here, girl?" cold tone.

"Cicely?" Anya choked out.

"Ah…" Buffy nodded, color lightening, but keeping Anya in tight choke hold, a foot off the floor.

"Quite right, miss. Your Lord's little game has, shall we say, hardened my heart but opened my mind…Yes, you are dealing with the woman D'Hoffryn helped to deceive and murder…Which I could let slide under certain circumstances…But your employer also murdered and condemned my husband. And I must take that very unkindly. Indeed the only things keeping you and your minor demon 'lord' alive are my desire to avoid accidentally condemning myself forever and, even more important, my desire to free Will from his curse, permanently."

Anya…Turning rather blue now…Gargling…

"Oh, a thousand pardons, I forget you're mortal now." Buffy lowered her. "Better?" She maintained her hold.

"Ahhh…Yes…" gasp.

"Right then, lets have Lord D'Hoffryn here, at once."


	12. Chapter 12

"Tales of D'Hoffryn…"

Disclaimer: Would Joss want his name associated with this? I think not...But anyway all BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...Though his brother Mort gets nothing...

Archived at the Cicelyverse page of the Buffy Rebecca verse, .com...

Summary: While saddled with the job of tending the discombobulated First Evil, the Lord of all Things Vengeful tells a few tales of his (well, his people's) exploits with some old friends…

"Sunset…"

Part XII…

Bank of Sunnydale vault…

Anya, desperately catching breath after Buffy's release on her showing her how to summon her Lord via the amulet, watched as D'Hoffryn took form in the room.

Fortunately pretty much as the Boss wanted, else I'd have more than Cicely, bad enough as she is right now, to worry about…

Buffy for her part coldly watching the demon take form before her…Putting the amulet off on a pile of stacked bills.

Just a bit ironic, given the amulet's potential to provide all that many or most humans could wish for…At a price…Anya thought, looking for a chance to slip in and recover her property and power source.

"Miss Summers or I suppose you prefer Mrs. Walthrop just right now." D'Hoffryn, now in full form…And his fancy robes, Anya noted…Boss really wants to impress here, I see…But she is the prize he's hungered for for centuries…Eyed Buffy.

"Mrs. Walthrop, yes…Lord D'Hoffryn, I presume." Cool regard.

"The same…It's a privilege to finally meet you. I have followed your career with the keenest interest for…Quite some time." He smiled.

"Indeed. With the hope of ensnaring me in your troupe of feeble-brained trollops…" Buffy indicated Anya to her side.

Hey…?

"There's no need for insults, Mrs. Walthrop." D'Hoffryn, genially. "My girls are quite efficient and all have valid reasons, generally to do with oppression…Human, frequently male, oppression…To have taken my gift"

"There's every need, you filthy murderer." She frowned. "And it's hardly a 'gift'. More a draining of their immortality."

He held up a hand… "I would take care, madam." Hard stare. "I am a tolerant and very patient, as you should have guessed, being, but there are limits. I can't let you demean my staff."

"Please…I know you could care less about your little friend here…" Buffy noted Anya.

D'Hoffryn, smiling coldly. "Quite right, in specifics…Sorry Anyanka…But you did fail me several times with her. And I can always get another girl. It's really the principle of the thing here."

"D-H?" Anya blinked.

"Little fool, did you believe a demon lord cared about you?" Buffy sneered. "Sadly, without this little trinket…" she nodded at the talisman in her hand… "You're a mere mortal and liable to head off-wrenching…Or strangulation…Or perhaps merely to fall." Cold smile. "Any preferences?"

"See how much easier it is, Slayer…Without soul?" D'Hoffryn noted with gleam in eye, sensing his chance. "Join me and you're free of such nonsense, forever. And your husband keeps his soul and is free to join you."

"Me soulless and a slave to you…" Buffy shook head. "Seems a rather poor bargain…And I assume William would still be burdened by his vampiral existence, even with his soul restored."

"He'll be immortal, able to defend himself, and to be with you forever." D'Hoffryn, solemn tone.  
"As for you, you need not lose your soul if you prefer. As you can sense, Anyanka…Aud by her original name, retains hers as does…" he smiled at Buffy's icy stare. "The one your Watcher…And you…Previously employed. I only ask you join me, freely. And, from time to time, at our mutual agreement, you provide justice to certain fairly important clients." He smiled. "Whom, I assure you, will deserve such."

"Better…But not quite good enough…" shrug. "Anything more you can put on the table…?"

"Your own immortality…Guaranteed. No need to fear Death stealing you away from him before you've had any chance to be with him. Your chance to do good, if you wish, with him…Eternally."

"Indeed?" she eyed him.

"I've no concerns about what you'd do in your free time." He shrugged. "Save the world, save anyone you please…"

"Just so long as I carry out your orders as you need me…" smile.

"I offer a very flexible schedule…" he smiled back. "And, if you should be interested, excellent fringe benefits."

"Really? Such as…I should warn you, especially in my current state, I can imagine a good deal of such…"

"My dear, anything your heart desires in addition to your little vampire…" D'Hoffryn, indulgently.

"Ah…Anything…And Everything…" nod. "And yet your little friend here…" she smiled coldly at Anya… "Seems rather chained to your demands and hardly enjoying 'anything her heart desires'. Please don't make her do a commercial for you. I can imagine you'd offer me the moon and deliver it for a short time till you were sure of me."

"Anyanka and the other you've met, Halfreck…" D'Hoffryn began.

"Yes…Halfreck, that's it. The one who took my place that night!" Buffy, eagerly. "Bring her to me, now!"

He eyed her, rather surprised…

This easy?

Haly? Her head on a platter, no doubt…But…

This easy? Hmmn…

Of course, loss of soul does focus the rage and crystalize the desire…And it does make sense…

"Are you saying that in exchange for Halfreck…?"

"I'm saying…If you wish to survive…Bring her now…" Buffy, a malevolent gentleness in tone that chilled even Anya.

"You can't harm me, Slayer. I'm the Lord of Vengeance…Not some foolish vampire demon projecting into your dimension…"

"No? Perhaps not…" Buffy regarded him. "Yet…You may have succeeded a bit too well, Lord D'Hoffryn…"

He stared…

"I feel the whole power of the Slayers now, raging through me…Rooted in your world as well as mine…With no puny single soul to hold it back…" Buffy glared, her face crimsoning, eyes red. "And all of us know…" her voice multiplying, amplified now… "Cicely…Elisabeth Pepys…Anne Hathaway…And all, all the way back to the First…That William, my beloved William is the soul of our Mate. Mate of us all…And you…" she regarded the now somewhat nonplused D'Hoffryn. " You petty little demon…Have been trying to destroy him. My Mate…For all Eternity."

"D-H…?" Anya gasped…

"Quiet, miss…" Buffy in multiple voice… "Lord D'Hoffryn…The Slayer in One…Declares You her Enemy. And She will destroy you, now."

Boss?…Anya eyed D'Hoffryn….

She can't really…

"…Unless…Because you hold her current soul, the reborn soul of the Slayer…Captive…You agree to release the souls of those you've placed in limbo and abandon your efforts and leave this quest for the Slayer's soul. Forever…Now."

"Nev…" D'Hoffryn begin…Writhing in agony as he was surrounded by a flickering field of pure energy.

"You Fool! The Slayer in One is Your Enemy! The Slayer in One can reach into your dimension to kill you like swatting a fly!" Buffy cried, eyes black now…

"D-H!?" Anya cried.

"No! No!..." D'Hoffryn gasped… "I agree! I agree!"

"On your mother's soul, Cain." Buffy eyed him, speaking in normal voice.

Cain? Anya stared.

He glared, twisting… "On…Mother Eve's soul…" he gasped, collapsing.

"D-H…." Anya moved to him. He waving her off, angrily…

"There's one more little thing…" Buffy noted. "I know now is not our time…That we can't be together yet…I have seen it through the Slayer in One…" she sighed deeply. "Even without soul I know now I must accept this, but only because our time is near, thank God and my brave, noble husband." Her face lightening. "Yes, our time is coming, soon, if I can just be patient a bit longer. And that's nothing you can affect, either for good or bad. You're powerless to change the time as even I am and it would be a mistake to do so, we have enemies to face for whom I'll need Spike, as he is, and William must find his own way back if he's to stay with me. Not through some trick by a side-show freak of a demonic so-called Lord."

"What…Do…You…Want…?" D'Hoffryn glared.

"Oh, no…No wishes, D'Hoffryn…" Buffy eyed him. "This will be your wish, freely given, as a little…Shall we say?...Wedding present. You having attended so many of our weddings without ever bringing a present."

"What do…You Want?" he grimaced.

"What every good wife wants…" Buffy smiled. "To see her husband have a chance to shine…"

(What can I say? D'Hoffryn in Cicely form eyed a demon attendant in Buffy form as the First listened contentedly…

I'm a storyteller and a true one must remain true to the tale, even if I don't come off so well. Though D'Hoffyn is our mortal… She shook head. Gods, what is happening to me? I'm D'Hoffryn, Lord of All Things Vengeance, despicable creature. Forever seeking companions in his eternal misery over killing his brother at the start of Humanity and…

What? Get a grip here, DH.

"Come on, tell me the rest, Cicely." The First insisted. "When do we kill this evil D'Hoffryn guy?"

Author of so much of our sorrows…Wait. Ok…Ok… D'Hoffryn/Cicely blinked. Just finish and then we get back to our true vile and disgusting nature.

"Look at her/him…" Mears chuckled to Angelus, they watching via portal from Mears' office. "He's really cracking up now." "This 'hear the thoughts' feature is neat." Angelus beamed.

Yeah…Mears, smirking inwardly. You poor little papa's whimpering boy… It is.)

….

Wesley, pondering as he and Ronsom followed Drusilla into the heart of downtown Sunnydale, barely keeping pace with her reduced gait…She pausing occasionally to kindly allow them to catch up but anxiously urging them on.

I know what Duty requires here…And we may yet need to be as harsh to the pure humans as well as these pitiful creatures.

Still, does seem a bit harsh…Even impractical…To refuse any possibility of cooperation, let alone assistance to these poor people…

Whom, despite Council dogma, experience has taught me are more often than not, quite innocent victims of forces they can't hope to fight alone…

And we all know, however unspoken the fact, that there are ways to recover the innocent souls of these people. However firmly the Council may officially deny it. And despite the quiet cautionings of seniors to beware meddling in such things for fear of disastrous outcomes, including the creation of a hybrid human-demon master race, however benevolent soulwise, sure to dominate Mankind, it's as much the fear of loss of power and purpose that holds us back from further attempts at rescue of the damned.

Well, one more black mark in my book…No doubt holding me back from full Watcher status for another three or four years…

I still maintain…He hurried along at Drusilla's anxious but kindly glance back. She urging them to mind several burning buildings ahead on the sides of the street, targets of the soulless looters before they'd been rounded up.

Anyway, I still maintain it's cruel to label these poor people as evil…We could at least further verify William the Bloody's story…

But I fear verification's not the problem…For the Council. He sighed inwardly.

….

William with Willow at his side, hurrying along to the main containment area…Dru having informed him by cell that the Watchers had landed and she was bringing two along.

"Red, keep a watch out for magics activity." He noted to Willow as they moved along a side street. "Anything occult. I want to know what the Councilors may be up to here. They're the 'extreme prejudice' sort, I've come to learn."

"Yes, William. There's some minor stuff going on…Probably defensive spells and a block to the soul removal, back there, maybe a mile to a thousand yards. Probably the Watchers, coming in." She pointed down the street. "But something's going on at the Bank as well."

He paused, tensing... "Where we left my wife?"

She sighed and shrugged. "Yeah. A fairly powerful couple of presences…But one is Buffy's, only really enhanced. Like she's on Slayer-overcharge."

"Who's the other?" hard stare. "Angelus?"

"No, I don't know who, William, but not Angel. I know his aura pretty well. It's a powerful one, stronger than his but…"

(Angelus frowning…What?)

"…Not as strong as Buffy's, now. She's really accessing some kind of dark power. Cool…" wan smile.

"Christ." William sighed. "Just when I thought I had this sorting out. Hold up a moment. Dru?" he spoke into cell.

"Are those Watchers still with you? Good. Ask them if they know what the hell's up with my wife. Red here says she's on some sort of overcharge, Slayerwise. Did they fire up her demon battery or something? Tell them the deal here's off, on my part, if they're manipulating her. And who the hell is the other, with her?"

"The Watchers are probably scheming against you, William. Giles was once a very powerful developing wizard before he foreswore more magics work and joined the Council." Willow noted. "You'd be wise to kill them all. I could help, anything to protect you." Smile.

"Red, please…Thanks, but no…And I mean, no." he put up a hand, trying to hear Dru's words.

"They say they've nothing to do with it? Do you believe them? Ok. I'll have to go back and check it out. Can you manage? Good. Dru? Don't trust these people too far. I still am not sure what their game is here, even if in general protecting Humanity is their goal. It may not include protecting citizens of this town from being killed for the greater good, you understand? And it sure as Hades doesn't involve protecting us. Great, thanks love. Yes, I'll check in soon as I know what's what. No, I think we'll have to try the faster way. Yes, I'll take care…Myself and Red, yes. Thanks, love." He closed phone.

"Red, if you're up to it, I think I can make use of your services." He told the quickly eager Willow.

…..


End file.
